Fate and Nature
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: 2 months after Katherine's supposed death, Caroline and the girls goes back to college just in time for spring break, everything goes back to normal (as normal as it could get when one hails from Mystic Falls) or so they thought. Caroline and the gang receive some daunting news as Caroline begin to experience the changes first hand.
1. Chapter 1

**FATE AND NATURE**

SUMMARY: 2 months after Katherine's supposed death, Caroline and the girls goes back to college just in time for spring break, everything goes back to normal (as normal as it could get when one hails from Mystic Falls) or so they thought. Caroline and the gang receive some daunting news as Caroline begin to experience the changes first hand.

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1. This story takes place after the events of 5x11 (the 100th episode) just because that's when I got so inspired to make a Klaroline story because that episode was so klaroline-intense that I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm still giddy about their hot-hybrid-scandalous-sex.

2. Some mythical creatures are not as they seem, I'll be adding some magical/mythical creatures for things to make sense as I go forward with this story but I don't really know much about magical beings so for this story's sake, they will all take human form.

3. This story won't exactly follow the up coming episodes, meaning this story will be based on the TV series, not the book; I haven't read the books yet.

4. Katherine is not a passenger in Elena's body but she is still alive, she did supposedly "die" though, I'll figure it out once I get to her part.

5. I am changing a few things about the TV's story line to fit my story as well so I hope you guys understand that.

I think that's it for now so I hope you guys like/enjoy this story and I hope I don't suck at this! J

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:<strong>

"Bonnie" Caroline said as she got up from her dorm room bed and looked over to the bed beside her "Bonnie Bennet, you get up right now! It's Saturday!" She exclaimed as she shook her best friend up from her slumber.

"Care, exactly, its Saturday! Let me get some more sleep!" Bonnie murmured sleepily. Caroline forced her best friend to scoot over so that she could slide in and lie beside her best friend.

"Fine, but just so you know, when the good bikini's are gone, its going to be all your fault cause you wanted to 'stay in'" Caroline said as she lay beside her best friend.

Caroline continued to lie beside her best friend and talk about random things until Bonnie finally gave in and said "Ugh! Fine Care! I'm up! Happy now?" as she sat up, eyes still closed but finally accepting that she could no longer lie in bed for a few more hours.

"Great!" Caroline said as she hopped of the bed and proceeded to get her and Bonnie's shower things ready "Now, let's go get ourselves cleaned up and then we'll have breakfast at the café just outside the campus! I've got everything planned out, it's going to be a great day!" Caroline said with as much enthusiasm as one could have for a morning person.

"Ugh god! Can't she be a little less enthusiastic in the morning?" Bonnie said as she sulked, still sitting on her bed, trying to shake the sleepiness off of her.

"I heard that!" Caroline said from the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, stupid vampire hearing senses!" Bonnie said as she grabbed her shower things and made her way to the communal shower.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline made their way out of their dorm room and to the café outside Whitmore College for breakfast, as they reached the café, they went inside and ordered their breakfasts, thankfully there were still not much customers that morning as it was a weekend and so most were still in bed, even if it was already around 9 in the morning.<p>

"Thank god, there aren't that much people today! It's always so packed and they always run out of the breakfast platter!" Caroline said as she and Bonnie sat down to wait for their orders.

"Well Care, it is a Saturday and most people would prefer to lie in bed than wake up early and ear breakfast." Bonnie said as she took a sip of her complimentary brewed coffee.

"Well I prefer to get things done and that is exactly what we're going to do!" Caroline said as she drank from her mug of hot cocoa. "Beside's Bon, its our first spring break as college students! We have to make it a memorable as possible!" Caroline said as she reached for Bonnie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know, I know. Okay so what's the schedule for today?" Bonnie asked as she decided to indulge Caroline on her scheduled day, besides, this was Caroline she was talking to, no matter what she schedules, it was bound to be interesting and worth the early wake up call.

"Okay, so after breakfast we're going to go to the mall and shop for the perfect bikini, shorts, tops and everything else we're going to need for spring break then we're going to have lunch at that place near the park across the mall and then we're going to go back to our dorm room, try on our purchases and force Elena to join and/or meet up with us on spring break while we order food for take out and have a girls night since we haven't had one since we got back." Caroline said as the waiter finally arrived with their food.

"Finally!" Caroline said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Wow Care, for an dead person you sure have a huge appetite!" Bonnie said as she looked at her best friend devour the huge breakfast platter she ordered.

"I know! I don't really know why cause usually I'm good with you know, blood but some how I've been craving for this breakfast platter for days! Thank god dying doesn't change your taste buds, you know?" Caroline said as she continued to eat her food.

Bonnie didn't say anything any more so the two girls continued to eat their breakfast and soon after they went shopping, as scheduled by Caroline.

* * *

><p>As girl's day finally dwindled to a close, Bonnie and Caroline found themselves inside their dorm room with a pile of brand new purchased clothes that consist of denim shorts, jeans, tops, bikinis, flip flops, sun screens, floppy hats and beach bags with a table filled with Japanese and Chinese food that would suffice as their dinner and a lap top where they were skyping with Elena.<p>

"Come on Elena! You have to come with us! You can't just up and leave college! We've planned this trip since before we even got into high school!" Caroline said as she ate a spoonful of yang chow fried rice and put the Chinese box back down on the table.

"She's right Elena, you should be here with us, eating a boat load of Chinese and Japanese food take out and trying on these outfits!" Bonnie chimed in as she too took a bite of a California Roll.

"You guys, I know, but I can't just come back, I just need to sort some things out. I promise I'll try to go back before next semester starts." Elena said, "Now let me see the items you bought! Put them on and I'll see what I think of them!" She said, trying to distract her friends from her being away from them, she couldn't really tell them why she didn't go back to Whitmore with them, no one knew exactly why she left but she had to leave.

"Don't think we're letting you go off that easy! But wait right there and I'll put on this really cute bikini I just got!" Caroline said as she got up and picked up a simple black bikini with lavender accents on the side.

As Caroline went to change inside the closet (it was a pretty big closet), Bonnie and Elena talked about random things until Caroline went out of the closet wearing the bikini.

"Wow Care, That is what I call a Bikini!" Elena said as she looked at Caroline's bikini. "where did you get that?" She asked.

"Oh I got it at this new store that opened up at the mall, I forgot what its called cause it's pretty new and they hadn't even finished putting up the sign yet." Caroline said as she looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting her what her body parts looked like in the bikini. "I think it makes me look fat though, I mean, look at this pooch!" Caroline said as she ran her hands over her lower belly ( the one below the belly button).

"I don't' know Care, it looks like you're just gaining weight." Bonnie said as she drank some soda.

"What? You're kidding me! I'm dead and I still HAVE to gain weight?!" Caroline said as she huffed and put on her bathrobe.

"I mean you never know right? Weirder things have happened." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, like wanting breakfast platters instead of good ol' fashioned blood" Caroline said as she plopped down on her bed with her box of fried rice.

"Wait, what? Care, when was the last time you've had blood?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Uhm, I can't remember actually, probably a month ago, when we were there when Katherine died?"Caroline replied nonchalantly, focused on her fried rice.

"Huh, I've never known a vampire to let go of blood for that long and not start to dessicate. You haven't craved for it at all since?" Elena continued to ask, worry beginning to etch in her voice.

"Actually, now that I think of it, I haven't been craving it. All I seem to be feeding on nowadays seem to be human food." Caroline said, realizing that something must be wrong with her, sat up still holding her box of fried rice.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I mean you didn't get yourself cursed or anything did you? Besides maybe your body's just distracted with all the food you stuff it with that it can't seem to process that it needs blood?" Bonnie said as she tried to comfort a Caroline that was in the beginning stage of panic and worry.

"Yeah, you know what maybe Bonnie's right. Don't worry too much Care, Okay? Anyway I have to go, you guys get some rest okay? Love you girls, and see you soon! Bye!" and with that Elena signed off.

As Caroline and Bonnie prepared for bed, Caroline couldn't think of anything except the fact that Elena and Bonnie had pointed out that she hadn't craved for blood for almost two months now.

"Care, stop thinking about it too much, I'm sure you're just gaining weight, we can run tomorrow morning if you want. It's not like you did something unusual in the last two months. Get some sleep and relax." Bonnie said.

"yeah you're probably right. Night Bon." As Caroline turned off her lamp stand all she could think of was the one thing she had done that was unusual since they last visited Mystic Falls; The moment she became honest with herself and with a certain original named Niklaus.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? haha! I promise, this isn't some twilight shizz! I hope you like the first chapter though. I am a die hard Klaroline fan probably as much as a die hard Dramione fan so I hope you guys like this. :)<p>

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

FIRST OF ALL, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites! I can't believe how many of you guys like this story! It makes me so giddy inside! Well, no I sort of feel a little bit of pressure to make this sure this story comes out great! Haha! Anyways, here's the second chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

True to what Bonnie had said to Caroline that night, the very moment the sun went up, Caroline had woken up to go on a run while dragging a sleepy and annoyed Bonnie Bennett in tow.

"Ugh! Remind me again why we have to jog so early in the morning? I mean the sun isn't even out yet!" A sleepy Bonnie said as she tried to jog with her friend but failing miserably.

"Well, being the supportive friend that you are, you suggested that we go on a run this morning, remembet? You said that last night!" Caroline said as she stopped running and walked back to her best friend who had already stopped walking.

"God, me and my smart mouth! I gotta learn to shut up about taking up morning activities with you!" Bonnie said as she faced a sweaty but still enthusiastic Caroline.

"Yeah, well you suggested it and you're going to finish this with me! We only have an hour left then we can go back to the dorms, get showered and get ourselves some breakfast platters!" Caroline said as she held on to Bonnie's hand and began running again., this time with a less sleepy best friend.

* * *

><p>A week passed since Caroline and Bonnie's girl's day out and the realization about Caroline's lack of need of blood was put at the back burner of everyone's mind, the girls once again decided to prepare for spring break and while Caroline and Bonnie still continued to run every morning, much to Bonnie's dismay, everything seemed pretty normal.<p>

"Okay, spring break is almost here, I've got our schedule down so we've got nothing to worry about." Caroline said as she sat down on the table.

"Okay, let me hear it then" Bonnie said, she knew that Caroline would plan everything as always and that all she really had to do was pay for her share and show up. "What do you want to eat tonight?" She asked as a follow up question as she got on her phone to order take out.

"How about Indian food? I'm craving for some chicken curry right now." Caroline said as she sat beside Bonnie on the bed, paper and pen in her hand.

"Okay, let me just order first and then tell me our schedule." Bonnie said as she dialed the nearest Indian Restaurant.

After placing their orders, Caroline then proceeded to tell her of their itinerary.

"Okay, so first thing's first, we have 2 weeks for spring break. So I divided out time equally for maximum fun and still have time for our friends and family!" Caroline said as she began explaining their schedule excitedly.

"So first things first, on Saturday we're going back home to Mystic Falls, to see our friends and say Hi to my mom and then we leave for Florida Sunday afternoon, I've booked us our tickets and our hotel room then we'll stay there for a whole week and hopefully Elena will meet up with us by then, we fly back here on Sunday and we have a full week to do whatever else we want so I thought maybe we could go back home to Mystic Falls and just come back before classes start again." Caroline said as she finished her schedule.

"Okay sounds good, although I doubt Elena would be meeting up with us in Florida like she says she would, I don't know what's going on with her! She seems so distant as of late, she hasn't even called us since our sleep over!" Bonnie said.

"I know, maybe we could talk to her once we get back home?" Caroline said. At this time, they began talking about whatever else they could do during spring break until they heard a knock on their door signaling that their food had arrived. Caroline got up, opened the door and paid delivery guy before placing their food on the table and opening it up one by one.

"Yum! You know I also thought maybe I could talk to Stefan about this 'condition' I'm in" Caroline said as she began to eat her chicken curry.

"Maybe, do you think he'd know anything about it though?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not so sure but its better to start from somewhere right?" Caroline said.

With that in mind, the girls continued to eat dinner and talk about random girl things that they rarely got to do before.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Bonnie had gone their own ways, Bonnie headed to her house while Caroline headed to hers.<p>

"I'm so glad your home Care, I missed you so much." Liz Forbes said as she prepared lunch for her and her only daughter.

"Me too mom, I missed you so much! How have things been here since I left?" Caroline said as she set the table for their lunch.

"It's been.. Surprisingly quiet. I don't know if that's a good sign though, I get the feeling something's about to happen." Liz said.

"Hmm, I hope not, this town deserves to be normal even if it is for a little bit." Caroline said.

"That's right. Now, tell me how's school? How've you been?" Liz said as she put their food on the table.

"School's great, I love my classes." Caroline said as she began to fill her plate with food.

"Oh okay, woah Care, slow down, you're not going to run out of food!" Liz said jokingly at her daughter.

"Sorry mom, I just really missed your cooking." Caroline said as she smiled at her mom.

"Oh Care. Well, go on then, eat up!" Liz said as she too began eating her own meal.

As Caroline ate her meal, Liz couldn't help but steal glances at her daughter. Something was off but she couldn't pin point what it was exactly.

"Goodness Care! You finished the whole thing! For a vampire who doesn't need to eat food that much, you sure act like you've never fed!" Liz said as she suddenly noticed that the food she had cooked was gone.

With that statement, Caroline's whole demeanor changed and Liz knew that there was something wrong with her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Liz said as she reached out for her daughter's hand, "you can tell me."

Caroline looked at her mom, deciding whether or not telling her was right, "Oh mom, you're right. I haven't fed since the last time I've been here and, and all I can think of eating is normal food! I…I haven't even craved for blood since then!" Caroline said finally letting her fears come to light.

"Oh sweet heart!" Was all Liz could say as she dragged Caroline to sit on the Sofa so that she could hold her like she used to do when Caroline was distraught and sad when she was a little girl.

"Mom, I'm scared, what if something's wrong with me? What am I going to do?" Caroline said as she let her tears fall as her mom holds her in an embrace.

"Well, first things first, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I'll go search the founding family's books and libraries to see if anything like this has happened before in the mean time, you go and talk to Damon or Stefan and see if they too have seen anything like this. There's no need to panic Care, I'm here for you baby." Liz said.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Caroline said before she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"I love you too Care Bear. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." Was all Liz could say before she lay her daughter down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

Liz cleaned up their lunch and then headed out to go the founding family's secret library. Whatever was going on with her daughter, she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Well, here's chapter two! I'm not sure if it lives up to my first chapter but as long as it gets the story going right?

Anyway, remember when I said that I'd be adding some Mythical/magical creatures so that this story makes more sense? Since I don't really have a clue about such creatures, I'm gonna make some of them up and some of them that I googled are going to take human forms so that I won't confuse myself, I think I'm just going to incorporate their powers so that I can get this story going. So please don't judge me when I get some of them totally wrong! :)

I just had to put out that warning cause I might start adding them on the coming chapters!

Oh, I know Caroline isn't the type to just break down and cry but if I were in her shoes I'd be just as worried about what's happening to me and plus I just really wanted a mother-daughter moment between the two of them, I feel like in the series we haven't gotten a good one since Liz found out about Caroline turning into a vampire, right? Anyone with me on that one?

Goodness, what did I get myself into? haha!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Okay, I can't believe you guys responded so well for this story! I feel so happy and warm inside! J Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too, I don't want this fic to be too long but I don't want to rush it either so I honestly have no idea how long this fic is gonna be but I am trying to pull my thoughts in order (which is no easy feat for me, I tend to have a very jumbled up line of thought) to process how to get to each point in the story, but no worries, I'll get there, hopefully! J

Oh and to my guest reviewer, I don't know what a kitsune is but I'll google around and see what it is. LOL J

Anyway, on to the chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>

An hour later, Caroline found herself alone inside her house, lying on the sofa with a blanket over her. She went up to her room in search of her bag, which was lying on top of her bed. As soon as she saw her bag, she reached inside it to look for her phone, once she got it she saw two unread messages, one from Bonnie and one from her mom.

'Hey Care, Matt, Jeremy and I are gonna have dinner at the Grill, we'll meet you there at 6, okay?' said the text she got from Bonnie. Caroline looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon so she texted Bonnie back saying that she'll be there too.

After replying to Bonnie's text, she then proceeded to read her mom's message, which wrote:

'Sweet heart, I'm going to the founding families library and read about anything that could possibly be relative to what's happening to you, I'll be home late so don't worry too much. I love you, Care bear.'

Upon finishing reading her mom's text, Caroline felt a tear fall to her left cheek, her relationship with her mom had definitely changed over the years, it even improve when she turned, despite the fact that her mom is a member of the founding families, whose main task is to keep the town safe from creatures like her.

Caroline replied to her mom telling her that she'll be heading over to the Salvatore's to see if they know something about her 'condition' and then was having dinner with her friends at the Grill. After sending her text, put her phone back in her bag, slung her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her car keys from the mantle near the door and was on her way to see the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Caroline finds herself in the door way for the Salvatore house.<p>

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted, she knew that unless there was something going on, the Stefan would always be home.

"Stefan, I know you're in here! Get your butt down here! I need to talk to you!" Caroline said as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. A moment later she heard a swooshing sound and she found herself face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey Care, What's up?" Stefan said as he watched Caroline stand up and hugged him really, really tight.

"Well, for starters, I'm back!" Caroline said as she sat back down, forcing Stefan to sit beside her. "So how are you?" she continued, trying to make small talk.

"Well, let's see, Elena's left town, Damon has been miserable and I am just dandy, concerned for my brother and worried for my ex who is in love with my brother, God I'm such a martyr." Stefan said as he gave Caroline a glass of whiskey.

"Aw, Stef. You're not a martyr. You're just a really, really good person." Caroline said as she took the glass of whiskey and gave Stefan's hand a squeeze.

Stefan smiles at that and then leans back on the couch "So, tell me, how are you?" he asks.

Caroline sighs and then looks at Stefan, she figured she should just blurt it out so that her fears would be laid to rest; everything's perfectly normal, nothing bad is happening to her, right? After all, even if this weren't normal (which obviously, it isn't) Stefan would help her figure out what's wrong.

"I haven't been drinking blood, of any kind, for at least two months now." She said a little to fast. 'There,' Caroline thought 'its out in the open'.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stefan asked, not sure if he heard her right.

Sighing, Caroline repeated what she said, "I said, I haven't been drinking and craving for blood for about two months now." Caroline said slowly and clearly. She looked at Stefan to see his expression, hoping that it would be his normal "nothing-to-worry-about" expression, instead of seeing that though, she saw confusion and a little bit of worry start to mar his face.

"So how are you not desiccating? Two months with out blood of any sort would be driving me crazy by now." Stefan said, trying to get more information about what's going on with Caroline.

'I don't know. I wouldn't have even noticed this until Bonnie joked about me eating as if I were a starved human and that they didn't know a dead person can gain weight too!" She purposely left the part where Elena was also technically there too, "I haven't been craving and it's like my thirst has disappeared!" Caroline said, "Have you ever encountered something like this before, Stefan?" She asked, hoping that she could finally find out what's wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Care, but this is new territory for me too. I've never met a vampire who hasn't felt thirsty or even remotely cared for human food the way you currently do." Stefan said, a little worried that he didn't know what was going on, "Don't worry Care, we'll figure this out, I mean, we do have an eternity to live so we've got plenty of time." Stefan said giving Caroline a reassuring smile as well as trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha, Stefan Salvatore tries to be sarcastic!" Caroline replied, "Why don't you come with Bonnie and I to Florida? It's Spring break and you did say you were bored and becoming a martyr here in Mystic Falls. What do you say?"

"I'd rather not Care, the last time I went to Florida was around the 1930's and I was at the peak of my ripper days, I'd rather not go through all that memory lane, even though Florida's totally different now, the memories and the images of the people I've killed…" Stefan said, suddenly becoming quiet, Caroline knew that he was remembering his past and would soon feel regret and disgust for himself and his actions.

"Anyway, I am having dinner with Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt tonight, you are going with me!" Caroline said, bringing Stefan out of his daze and distracting him.

"Alright. Where are we eating?" Stefan asked.

Caroline gave him her 'are-you-seriously-asking-that-question' look and said "Honestly Stefan, we only always ever meet up at one place! The Grill!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What time are we leaving?" Stefan asked now smiling.

Caroline looks at her phone and says, "Well, we are leaving right now! It's almost 6pm!"

* * *

><p>Entering The Grill, Caroline and Stefan immediately went over to their group's "table" and saw that Bonnie and Jeremy were already there.<p>

"Hey Care! Stef, Matt's just finishing his shift then he'll join us." Bonnie said, noticing that the two had arrived.

"Oh great." Caroline said as she took a seat next to Bonnie while Stefan took a seat beside

"Hey guys, what are you having tonight so that I can get them ready before my shift ends and we can all eat together?" Matt asked, taking they're orders.

"I'll have a veggie burger and a coke, thanks Matt." Bonnie said as Matt lists her order down.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a soda" Jeremy said.

"I'll have what Jeremy's having too." Said Stefan.

Matt took the two men's orders and then looked at Caroline, waiting for her order.

"Hmm…" Caroline hummed while looking at the menu, "I'll have a veggie burger with cheese fries, oh! And some taco's too, and a diet coke please." Caroline finished as she looked up and smiled at Matt.

"Well, that's it?" Matt asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh-hmm, thanks Matt!" Caroline said.

After Matt left to take care of their orders, the group chatted amongst themselves while waiting for Matt's shift of end and also for their food to arrive. After their food had arrived, along with a now work-free Matt, the group began to eat and catch up again with one another.

Somewhere along their chat, Caroline, with the help of Bonnie had explained to Matt and Jeremy what had been going on with Caroline and when Bonnie had asked Stefan if he knew anything about something like that ever happening before to which Stefan had said that he hadn't heard of anything like what Caroline has been going through ever since he turned into a vampire.

"Guys, It's my mom, I have to take this" Caroline said as she picked up her ringing phone and answered it.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Caroline asked as she answered her phone.

"Honey, where are you?" Her mom asked.

"I'm at The Grill with my friends, why?" Caroline said, she didn't know why but she felt quite uneasy with the tone her mother was using to talk to her with.

"Okay, come home as soon as you can, I think I found something but I'm not sure exactly if what I found is right." Liz said, "By the way, is Stefan with you?" she added.

"Okay, I'll be home in 20 minutes mom and yes, Stefan is with me too, why?" Caroline asked.

"Good, you might want to tell him to come over too." Liz said.

"Okay, let me just ask him" Caroline face Stefan and asked him to come over to her place, once Stefan nodded she turned back to her phone and said "Okay, he said he'll come over too."

"Good, take care, sweet heart. Bye" Liz said as she put the phone down.

"Thanks mom, bye." Caroline said.

After explaining her conversation with her mom to her friends, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt told her and Stefan to go ahead and leave and to tell them what they found out about the whole 'Caroline Incident' as they now dubbed it, as soon as possible. As Caroline and Stefan grabbed their things and left the Grill, Caroline couldn't help but feel relieved that they were finally going to figure out what was happening with her and that everything would finally return to exactly how it should be.

Little did she know; everything she knew about her life was just about to become anything but how it should be.

* * *

><p>AN:

I honestly had difficulty writing this chapter, I felt that if I just post a chapter where Care and her friends met up and just had a good time, it would sort of be just a waste of a chapter, hopefully the ending gave it a better substance (?) not sure what word I'm looking for here but any way, Some crazy Shit is about to unravel in the next few chapters!

Belated Happy Valentine's day!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: JOURNALS**

THIS CHAPTER WAS A DOOZY TO WRITE! IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE IT CAUSE THIS IS WHERE SOME OF MY MADE UP/"CUSTOMIZED" MAGICAL CREATURES COME INTO PLAY. LOL ACTUALLY I'M NOT REALLY INTRODUCING ANY CHARACTERS LIKE THAT, I'LL ONLY BE USING THEM TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO CAROLINE. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM ABSURD BUT LET'S FACE IT, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES HAS HAD MORE THAN ITS FAIR SHARE OF ABSURDITY, LIKE THE FACT THAT THEY KILLED KATHERINE OFF! I MEAN REALLY!

ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT SO ANY WAY. LOL!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

* * *

><p>1 week later:<p>

The alarming of her clock waked Caroline up. As she woke up she checked the time and it read that it was 7:30 in the morning. Caroline grumbled as she got up to get ready for the day. Today was a big day, she dreaded this day, to be honest.

"Caroline, breakfast is ready!" Caroline heard her mom call out to her.

"Coming mom!" She shouted back. Caroline put her comb down and went down the stairs to greet her mom.

"Good morning mom" Caroline said as she kissed her mom by the cheek and sat down beside her at the breakfast table, which were laid with pancakes, chicken sausages and bacon.

"Good morning Care. How are you feeling today?" Her mother asked.

"I feel fine. I just want this day to be over with." Caroline said as she began stacking pancakes, bacon and sausages unto her plate.

"Sweet heart, I know going to be a long day for all of us. But you do have to do this. To figure out what you're going to do next." Liz said as she sipped her coffee.

"But mom, I made him promise not to come back here! To never speak to me again! And now that might not be possible anymore!" Caroline said as she doused her pancake with honey…as well as the bacon and sausages.

"Care, Whatever it is that's happening with you, he might be able to help, he is a thousand years old and partly cause he did this to you." Liz said as she ate her breakfast, "Now I don't like him as much as the next immortal person in this town but think about what this half hybrid baby could do to you? Okay?" she added.

Caroline shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore before she's had any breakfast.

Nothing more was said as the mother and daughter duo ate their breakfast. It wasn't until Liz finished her breakfast and began to clear her own plate and utensils that she spoke, "Sweet heart I have to go now. Don't forget to take your vitamins and try not to get into any trouble, if you need me, you know where I'll be the whole day." She said as she moved to kiss Caroline on the top of her head and made her way to the front door.

"Bye mom, take care," said Caroline as she continued to eat the remainder of the breakfast that her mother had cooked, still dousing everything with honey.

After Caroline ate her breakfast and cleared the table, she took her required her pre-natal vitamins and took a shower. Yes, that's right. Caroline Forbes, baby vampire Barbie, is pregnant.

As Caroline got into the shower, she thought about everything that's happened a week ago until today.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

_1 week ago:_

_Caroline and Stefan entered her house to find Liz sitting on the living room sofa with a stack of old books that Stefan noticed looked like the family journals he had at his family's library, except where his books were covered with a rustic reddish color, these had a greenish muddy color._

_"Hi Mom" Caroline said as she bent over to kiss her mom in the cheek before sitting down beside her. "What are these?"_

_"Hi honey, Hey Stefan" Liz said "why don't you sit down too Stefan, this might take a while." She said as she encouraged Stefan to take a seat in front of her and Caroline. _

_As Stefan did so, Liz turned to face Caroline and said "These are our family journals, dating back to at least 300 years ago, starting from when our very first family members arrived here from Ireland in 1714."_

_Liz took one of the books on the table that read 'Darragh Mac Carthaigh, 1714' and explained, "This is the first journal written by our ancestor about his life here in Mystic Falls and how he and his daughter, Apphia Cosmina Mac Carthaigh and his wife Demetra Mac Carthaigh. It says here that he had taken his family away from their home in Ireland because of the illness and famine that ravaged their village, leaving their land infertile thus, there were no food for them to sell and eat. Read this part here." Liz said as she pointed to a paragraph in the book._

**_January 04, 1714_**

_'The land we travelled to is infertile, trees can grow but we cannot seem to grow crops, vegetables and fruit. We have been here for months and the seeds and plants we've taken with us are dying slowly. I must find another source of food for I fear that though we are now safe from the illness and famine that ravaged our land back home, we will die of starvation still.'_

_Caroline continued to read the next passage while Stefan and Liz looked on._

**_March 04, 1714_**

_'Apphia was playing in the woods again. I called her for supper and when she did not come immediately I went and out to go get her. I found her in the patch of land I had tried to grow plants, kneeling in the ground. _

_I called her name and she did not respond, I thought something bad had happened because as I grabbed her arms so that she would stand up, I saw her hands bloodied. I asked her what had happened but she did not respond. It was as if she was in a trance until I shook her and then came out of her trance._

_I asked her what had happened and she said that the land called for her to offer her blood, and so she did. _

_When we got home, her mother washed her hands to see what wounds she would need to heal only there was none. No scar no signs that she had harmed herself to bleed so much._

_Something is going on. I will find out what it is.'_

**_March 05, 1714_**

_I went to the patch of land today to see what I could find out about what happened to my daughter last night._

_Only to find that there were plants growing! Seeds that I had planted months ago that never grew, were now growing as how they should have had they lived months ago!_

_I immediately went home and brought my wife and daughter out to see what had happened. We had food! The land had given life!_

_My wife had then told us that the mother Gaia gifted Apphia. She had been given the gift of becoming an elemental being. To give life as the controller and creator of earth creatures; from plants to animals to humans! _

_My wife further explained that a long time ago, Gaia had appointed four original elemental beings to create, control and protect her world; one for every element:_

_A being for air; to ensure the flow of life _

_A being for water; to ensure that the world could be cleansed and till the land_

_A being for fire; to ensure that coldness and darkness could be battled_

_A being for earth; to ensure that life will prosper and nature remain balanced._

_There are no indication on how to find out an elemental being from a human, she said only that someone from her family had married the original being for the element of earth and while her family had prospered in crops and land, it took another 100 years before her family was gifted with another elemental being that carried the element of earth as well._

_She said that according to her families' stories, Gaia herself chooses who becomes gifted with the element, and that usually she gifts one when there is a grave imbalance that must be corrected in nature._

_Darragh. _

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa" Caroline said as she folded the corner of the page she had just read and closed the book.<em>

_"Are you saying that I'm some sort of elemental being that takes care of earth? What am I? A member of Captain Planet's Planeteers?!" she said loudly as she stood up and began to pace. She could not believe what she was hearing. This is insane!_

_"Sweet heart I know it's strange, probably stranger than anything I've ever heard, and that's saying something." Liz said as she stood up and went to the kitchen to make some tea, her daughter is about to have a full-blown panic attack and only a blend of chamomile, peppermint and honey could calm her down._

_When she came back with the tray of tea, she sat back down and reached for another book._

_"How could this be? I'm a vampire? I'm technically dead. How would I be gifted with the element of earth if I can't give life?" Caroline said, not really speaking to anyone but was just voicing out her thoughts._

_"Sweetheart, there's more." Liz said but this time, instead of giving Caroline the journal, she handed it to Stefan to read._

_"This one is from a person named Clara Forbes around 1814" he said as he read the front of the journal._

_"Open it on where I put the bookmark" Liz said as she encouraged Stefan to do so._

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 04, 1814<em>**

_'Lately I have been feeling very sick. I feel that something is changing within me but I cannot explain what._

_I've asked mother and father to let me stay in he garden to get some fresh air, but it they refuse me, saying that I might catch something else out there or I might get too cold. All mother did was to open the window in my room to let air in._

_Oh how I wish to be outside! Cora says the garden is a mess, rather dull since I haven't been taking care of it lately.'_

**_March 04, 1814_**

_'It has been a month since I've been sick, but today I decided to go out even though mother and father forbade me to. The doctor told mother and my nurse that it might do me good to get a little bit of sunshine so long as I don't exert myself too much._

_I feel so much more alive there, even if the garden has become rather dull. I must get that fixed as soon as possible. _

_Mother was furious that I walked everywhere in the garden, I think I tired myself too much cause according to Cora I fainted somewhere in the forest behind our home, beside a bleeding rabbit. And I woke up in my bed with mother and father watching over me.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, I think I remember her, father used to tell me stories of his friend Clara and how they played around whenever their parents met." Stefan said then he continued to read the last paragraph.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 05, 1814,<em>**

_I've never felt so alive! The doctor had finally told my mother I am free of my illness and that I can now move as please! I told mother I wanted to eat in the garden today, so that I can spend time outside the house._

_As mother, Cora and I were waiting for father and the Fell's to arrive, we sat at the garden porch while the maids prepared the food. Imagine my surprise when Cora suddenly stood, dragging me near the edge of the garden to where the forest began and pointed to a rabbit. She said that was the rabbit they found beside me, bleeding to death when I fainted yesterday._

_Mother followed us there, worried about my health and saw that it was indeed the rabbit. She then instructed us to go back inside the house and let her know when father comes while she went and locked herself in her study._

_Tonight mother came into my room and gave me a journal of our ancestor Apphia Forbes, she said I should read it before anything else happens, she said something big is about to change and that it would do me well to be prepared._

* * *

><p>Caroline was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Caroline got out of the shower and put on her bathrobe before heading to her room to answer her phone.<p>

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" she said.

"Hey Care, just wanted to check on you. You've been quiet for about a week now, we're all worried about you." Stefan said.

"Oh you know. Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I've once again turned into a human and not only that but I'm also some sort of nature being with a magical baby on the way." Caroline said, trying to be light and sarcastic but failing miserably.

"Care, I'm here for you, you know that right?" Stefan said

"Yeah, I know. It's just so hard to believe this. It goes against everything we know and now I don't know what to do!" Caroline complained as she lathered lotion onto her skin.

"You know what, I'm coming over, I'll see you in thirty minutes. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"What? You don't have to come here I'm fine Stefan! I really am! But if you insist, can you please bring a turkey sandwich, peanut butter and chocolate Ice cream and my favorite fruit bowl from The Grill?" she said

Stefan chuckled and said "Well in that case, Caroline, I'll see you in an hour."

"Thanks Stefan!" she said before putting her phone down and getting dressed. She let out a huff, as she looked herself over in the mirror. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

There you have it! Now we know what's happening to Caroline but we still don't know the full story now eh? It was really difficult to write this but I hope you still like it. Also can I say that last night ep (5x18) was so cute! I'm forever a Klaroline fan but those Carenzo scenes are just so cute! Also, do you guys like long chapters or do you prefer if I keep them around less than 3 or 2 thousand?

Also I know that the first recorded ancestor of Caroline was a Mac Carthaigh, but they had a daughter so that means she married into the Forbes Family. and well, you all know how that goes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: FIGURING IT OUT.**

"Bonnie!" Caroline said as she opened the front door.

"Hey Care! I've been so worried! You didn't call or text since dinner at the Grill!" Bonnie said as she hugged Caroline, soon they moved from the doorway to the living room as Stefan entered carrying a box of pizza and the rest of Caroline's requested food.

"Uh, I know I'm a vampire and all, but I still only have two hands, a little help please." Stefan said as he struggled to hold onto all the food he had just bought.

"Sorry Stef!" Caroline said as she took the bags that contained her order and then went into the living room where they set up the rest of their food.

Before they could get talking, Tyler, Damon, Enzo and Jeremy arrived. Caroline had texted them soon after talking to Stefan and calling Bonnie to come over. If she were going to tell them what's going on with her, she'd rather do it once and let it be over with.

"So Blondie, what's up? Are we all gathering for a pizza party? I would have brought cups." Enzo said as he trailed behind Damon, followed by Tyler who just gave Caroline a nod in her way, which she returned.

As they all gathered in the living room, Bonnie sitting in the couch with Jeremy and Tyler while Enzo and Damon took the armchairs that were placed across each other with a coffee table n between where the food was laid out.

"Okay, I need to tell you guys something. I know this will sound impossible but please, I sort of kind of don't know what to do or if I need your help but I need to have this out in the open…" Caroline said, soon she began ranting off and so Damon interfered.

"Get to the point Barbie. We don't have all day you know, we've got travelers to kill and alcohol to drink." Damon said as he smirked and began to look quite bored.

Caroline looked to Stefan as if she were asking him to help her, which Stefan understood and stood beside her with his arms crossed.

" Well, we know something peculiar's been happening to Caroline lately, and last week we figured out what it was." Stefan said as he looked at Caroline,willing her to continue.

Nodding, Caroline cleared her throat and began "Yes, well, I found out that our family line has had some supernatural beings as well, and for some reason, even though I'm a vampire, I somehow sort of maybe triggered it." She said.

"Supernatural being? What are you talking about Care?" Bonnie said, confused.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, Caroline asked, "What do you know about elemental beings?"

At this, everyone looked at Bonnie, waiting for her to reply as they watched her eyes widen, "No, Which one are you Care?" she asked.

"Earth apparently." Caroline said as she looked only at Bonnie who seemed to understand what Caroline is trying to say.

"Okay, I know this is something important, but can someone please explain to us what the hell you two are talking about and why you are the only ones who seem to get it?" Damon said looking at the two as if they were crazy.

Bonnie looked at everyone in the room and explained; "Elemental beings are the controllers of nature and Gaia's vessel on earth to balance everything out. They are very rare and is said that only one blood line for every element are able to become one, but to actually be one, Gaia herself must choose you, to activate your gift." She said, "Gaia is the mother of the universe, she created earth and to ensure nature is balanced and continuous, she created four elemental beings from four families." She added as she knew they hadn't a clue who Gaia was to witches.

"Elemental Beings? I thought witches were the ones that control nature?" Jeremy asked, looking a little confused.

"No, witches are tasked to protect nature, thereby we are tasked to protect the elemental being that controls them. These selected beings are considered daughters of Gaia." She said, "there are four elemental beings, one for each element, Air, Water, Fire and Earth" she said further, looking at Caroline as she said the last one, "to ensure they are protected, Gaia made four other beings assigned to protect them; Sylphs to Protect the being of Air, Nymphs to protect the Being of Water, Dragons to protect the Being of Fire and Witches, to protect the Being of Earth" Bonnie finished explaining as she looked at Caroline with a warmth in her eyes, comforting the blonde.

"Okay, so how'd it happen? Surely you can't be a vampire one day and an earth being the next?" Enzo said.

Caroline looked at the new vampire. She had only met him last week when Damon had arrived from nowhere ever since he had gone rogue when Elena broke up with him and ran off to god knows where with God knows who, saying that she needed time to cool off and be alone.

"Well, I don't really know but from what I've read from my family's old journals, being chosen to be given the 'gift' meant that something big was going to happen or there is an imbalance in nature. I don't really know which one is which but something triggered it and now I'm a being." She said then taking a really deep breath; she announced, "I'm pregnant by the way."

* * *

><p>Klaus was having a really, really bad day. First, the harvest was completed and now his most powerful witch is dead; the vampires aren't really following his orders, then Haley moved out to the bayou to live with her pack, refusing the protection he could provide for their child from inside his home. On top of that, the witches are refusing to cooperate with him and his sister won't stop cavorting with Marcel!<p>

Nope, he definitely was having a very bad day. To add to all of this, Papa Tunde seems to have been resurrected and is out for revenge by killing vampires and kidnapping his sister!

The ringing of his phone forced Klaus out of his thoughts, "Elijah. I trust you have some news?" he said.

"We found Rebekah, she seems to be in the same circle as the others, although because she's an original, she isn't dead. Hayley and I will try to get her out. Meanwhile I suggest you and Marcel pay Papa Tunde a visit." Eljiah said as he hung up.

With that, Klaus called Marcel and out they went into town to look for Papa Tunde.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at her as if she had done the impossible. Well, technically, she did but its not like she meant for this to happen! Caroline thought as she waited on bated breath for someone or everyone to react.<p>

"What?" Matt finally said, "How is that possible? I thought vampires couldn't have kids?"

"They can't but Caroline isn't an ordinary vampire. She's a descendant from the line of an elemental being chosen by Gaia herself." Stefan answered for Caroline, "Something big must have happened that caused Gaia to activate Caroline's elemental blood. At least that's what we're assuming, after all her family's journals all say the same thing. A member of their family gets gifted by Gaia to control or balance out something in nature that must be corrected." He added.

" Like the other side falling apart? I don't see how getting Caroline pregnant will solve that." Matt asked, "How are you going to carry this child to term if you're supposed to be dead?"

"Caroline is the element being for earth, which controls life and so once Gaia activated her gift, she must have turned back into a human so that she could fulfill her duty or responsibility of the mother." Bonnie explained as she looked at Caroline as if asking her to confirm what she had just said to which Caroline gave her an affirmative nod and smile.

"It's Klaus' isn't it?" Tyler asked, still sitting on the couch with his elbows on he's knees as his hands are clasped together, he raises his head to look at Caroline, ignoring the stares of the others, "Your pregnant with his child, aren't you?"

Taking a deep breath, Caroline nodded, "Yes, he's the only one I've been with last." She said, avoiding looking at everyone.

"What the hell Care! Why the hell would you sleep with that man?!" Damon said as he stood up and paced a little.

"Looks like Blondie here does have it out for men with accents, questionable morals and all" Enzo said as he smirked at Caroline who rolled her eyes at the two men.

"It's not like I meant to sleep with him! It just happened!" Caroline said.

"Makes sense, you said so yourself, nature has to balance everything out right?" Tyler said as he stood up and looked at her, "Well, Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child too, a child that's more wolf than vampire so I guess, since you went and had sex with him, it's only right that Gaia tasks you to balance out that 'imbalance' as you so put it, with a child that's more vampire than werewolf."

Caroline looked up to see Tyler looking at her with the pain, anger and humiliation he was feeling at that moment, filled his eyes. "Wait, what? Hayley is pregnant? How did you know that?" Caroline asked.

"I saw her when I went to New Orleans to try and fight Klaus. She was living with them; news around the town was that she was pregnant with the hybrid's baby. And we all know that there's only one hybrid in that town and it isn't me." Tyler said.

"Well, this is interesting." Damon suddenly speaks up, "So what do we do now? And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Enzo added as he looked at Caroline and then Damon.

"I don't know honestly. I just thought you guys should know." Caroline said.

"Should we tell the father that he's about to become a daddy twice before the year ends?" Enzo piped.

Everyone looked at him as if he had just requested them to watch his suicide and shouted "NO!"

"Are you insane? Telling Klaus will not only get him back into our lives but he'll also never leave Caroline alone! Do you have any idea how hard it took us to get him out of our hair?!" Jeremy suddenly said.

"It's just a question, geez, relax! No need to get your wands in a knot." Enzo replied as he slouched back onto the armchair.

"Besides, its safer for Caroline to not tell him. You don't know what its like down there Care, it's a mess, a freaking war zone between the wolves, the witches and the vampires. I may not like what you did with him and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that but you're still a friend and I wouldn't want you to get hurt; especially now that you're human and pregnant. I have to go." Tyler said as he made his way out of Caroline's house.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was. Plentiful? Haha! I'm not really sure but I know that there was sort of a lot going on in this chapter! Anyway I skipped over some episodes from the two series so that I won't confuse myself and get a lot of things wrong. I mean this is fan fiction so I get to change or alternate scenes and parts to fit my story. Right? Right? A little support on my logic please? LOL! Hope you liked this chapter!<p>

For clarification, if incase you anyone got confused on the whole Gaia and the elemental beings situation, think of it as if Gaia is God and in the bible, God chose Noah to build an Ark to save animals and, well you know how that story goes. In the story of Abraham, god sent Angels to deliver his message to Abraham and his wife. Angels were also sent to protect the innocent and good.

So in this story my character's relationships are somewhat like but not exactly:

Gaia- God

Caroline (elemental being)-Noah

Witches (guardians)- Angels

It's the closest thing I could describe what they really are. Caroline was chosen by Gaia to have the gift of earth so it is the duties of the witches to protect her because as Bonnie said before, witches draw their power from the earth. Anyway I hope I cleared it out in case people get confused. I confuse myself all the time so thats why I added this AN. :) If anyone is still confused, please feel free to drop me a personal message! :)

I feel so out of my comfort zone! This is probably going to differ from the series but I'll try to incorporate as much as I can! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SOME NEWS HUH**

Bonnie and Stefan were in the kitchen getting plates, cups and other dining utensils and heating the food they brought over while Caroline set up the DVD set in the living room. The meeting had ended an hour ago and Bonnie and Stefan decided to stay over and keep Caroline occupied, the food had been left untouched so it was decided that the girls would have a sleep over while Stefan hung out with them until Caroline's mom came home. It had been a hectic night and they knew that Caroline needed to relax, if not for her sanity then for her baby.

"Okay, I've got this thing up and running, what do you want to watch you guys?" Caroline said. As she sat kneeling in front of the DVD set looking at DVD's while she pondered out loud while waiting for her two friends to answer.

"What are you stuck on Care?" Bonnie asked. She knew Caroline had already picked a few movies but couldn't decide on which one to watch first.

"Well, I'm stuck on Clueless, Breakfast at Tiffany's or The Harry Potter Series." Caroline replied as she raised each DVD case so as to emphasize her choices.

"Ugh please, not the chick flicks, not the chick flicks!" Stefan said as he bemoaned at Caroline's choices, he expected it though but a little consideration for him wouldn't hurt them!

"Okay then, Harry Potter it is!" Caroline said as she crawled on her knees closer to the DVD player and put the first movie in. Caroline stood up and went into the kitchen to help her friends get the food back into the living room. Once they were settled on the couch, Bonnie and Stefan on either side of Caroline, she pushed the start button on the remote and the movie began to play.

A few hours later, one pizza box empty, a turkey sandwich that was obliterated by a pregnant Caroline and a fruit bowl that was half way done, was how Sheriff Liz Forbes found the trio sitting in front of the TV watching what it looked like the third installment of the Harry Potter series. So engrossed were they at what they were watching that they didn't hear her park and enter their home.

"Hi Guys, what's going on?" Liz said as she approached her daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "How'd it go today?" she asked.

"Hi mom, Ugh I don't even want to talk about it." Caroline said as she bit on her plastic spoon before releasing it from her mouth and scooping up a fruit and eating it. "Have you eaten dinner? We had pizza but we already ate it so we ordered another one which should be here in about 10 minutes." She said.

"It's fine Care, I'll get something to eat later, right now I'm just going to rest upstairs and get a shower." Liz said as she made her way to the stairs.

Once they heard Liz enter her room and close the door, the trio resumed watching the movie and then ten minutes later, the pizza arrived.

* * *

><p>By the end of the third movie, the was pizza halfway eaten and Sheriff Forbes tucked safely in her bed after eating pizza with the girls and Stefan still sitting on the couch. It wasn't until Caroline stood up to change the DVD that Stefan looked at his wristwatch and noticed the time.<p>

"Ugh, guys I better go, it's already late and you Care, have to rest." Stefan said as he stood up to leave.

"What? No! Stay Stefan! It's not all the time we get to do this! Plus mom already told you that you can crash here for the night!" Caroline whined as she finished putting in the fourth installment of the Harry Potter Series in the DVD player.

"Yeah Stef! Stay!" Bonnie chimed in, not getting up from the couch.

"I would love to but Damon and Enzo are currently alone at the house and you know how those two get." He said, as much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't stand to watch another Harry Potter movie and he knew that it was better if Care spent some girl on girl time.

"Care, I have to go, I need to speak with the two of them before they get so smashed and I find something I don't even want to see. I know you're going through a lot right now and I will always be here for you but we also need to acknowledge some of the facts that there are also somethings we need to fix, like the travelers invading Mystic Falls and the veil crumbling." Stefan said as he placed both his hands on Caroline's shoulder as if it would make her understand what he was saying.

"Fine. You can go but you owe me lunch tomorrow." Caroline said as she hugged Stefan and let go.

"Take care Stef, let us know if you find something." Bonnie said as she stood up to give Stefan a hug too.

"Alright. Have fun and have a good night." He said as he left the two girls and went home.

* * *

><p>After Stefan left, the girls went back to their movie while chatting about random girl things.<p>

"I really like this." Caroline said as she scooped up some peanut butter ice cream, " girls night. We haven't done this properly since before we found out about all of this supernatural stuff." She explained, "ugh, baby does not like peanut butter" she suddenly added as she picked up a tissue and spit the peanut butter ice cream on to it.

"Well, I'm loving this baby already! Auntie Bonnie loves peanut butter ice cream and since you can't have it, its all mine!" Bonnie said as she took the tub of peanut butter ice cream and scooped some onto her mouth. "And you're right. I missed this too."

Caroline stood up and went to the kitchen to grab the chocolate ice cream from the freezer and plopped back down the couch beside Bonnie, " I just wish Elena would call us. I can't believe she hasn't even made an effort to return our efforts to contact her. It's like she's purposely avoiding us." Caroline said as she began to eat her new ice cream to which the baby seemed to approve of as she did not feel the need to gag when she ate it.

The girls became silent as they continued to watch Harry battle with the Hungarian horntail.

"I wish you had a wand Bonnie. Can you imagine if you could do the things the witches in Harry Potter does? Haha" Caroline said.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something my Grams told me a long time ago, you have to promise not to laugh!" Bonnie said as she faced Caroline.

"Okay, you're not going to tell me you secretly went to Hogwarts, right? Cause I would be so jealous of you right now if you say so!" Caroline said.

"Of course not! Hogwarts is only for witches and wizards in the U.K. remember?" Bonnie said, "Anyway Grams told me that this whole series is real. Like for real, real." Bonnie said.

"Now you're just pulling my leg! You're telling me, our favorite movie series of all time is real?" Caroline said, "right. Next you're going to tell me that J.K. Rowling either a witch or a squib."

"Not exactly, she was supposed to write a children's version of Harry's biography but the people at the ministry thought it was too revealing and too dark for children so they rejected it. She was already done with the story so she decided to take it to our world and have it printed but she changed the names of everyone so that she wouldn't break their so-called statute of secrecy. But after the whole series became so popular, the ministry got mad at her for releasing the book without permission so they exiled her and took away her magic." Bonnie said.

"That's awful! I mean awesome for us cause it's a really great series but awful for her cause she lost her magic!" Caroline said, her emotions showing across her face, she managed to pull herself together and said, "assuming that what you're saying is real."

"Care, its true! After the series became so popular, it became harder for them to hide cause non magic people kept visiting or attempting to go to the places where the book said could gain them entrance to their world so they amended the statute of secrecy to prevent anymore of their world from becoming known by outsiders. They're kind of witches and wizards are practically a super secret society now." Bonnie said, "And J.K. doesn't mind losing her magic, she is after all a 'muggleborn' so she didn't need magic that much, at least that's what she told grams a long time ago." Bonnie added.

"Wait, Grams met her? She actually met J.K. Rowling? That's awesome!" Caroline said.

"Yep, they met when grams went to the UK before. I wasn't even born then and mom had just graduated college so it was a really long time ago." Bonnie said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

The two focused on the movie once again, only occasionally talking about the movie and what Bonnie had just confessed to her.

A little while later, Caroline sat straight and then looked at Bonnie as if she's had an epiphany.

"Bon, if the witches over the U.K. use wands that means they're a different kind of witch right?" Caroline asked, eagerly awaiting Bonnie's reply.

Bonnie thought it over for a bit and then nodded, "yes, why?"

"How else are you different from them?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, they use wands to control they're magic, they also have a different way of casting spells and they have more access to rare ingredients for potion making and they can exhaust more magic than us. They are more complex than us." Bonnie said then she began to explain her kind's magic, "Our magic on the other hand, is bound to nature, we're more dependent on what our surroundings can provide, we can call on the power of nature to help us cast a spell or a hex, we use the abilities of the earth to create simple potions. In a sense they are much stronger than us because they don't always have to rely on nature cause their magic emanates from within them. We on the other hand draw our powers from nature, we perform rituals and we often need a lot of witches to create strong spells whereas they can do powerful spells on their own, depending on their magical ability."

"I see." Caroline said, "Are there any other kinds of witches out there?" she asked.

"I guess, I know that there are others who use sacrificial magic, they are mostly tribes though, I think the travelers are also a kind of witch coven, although they don't always rely on nature because of their curse and so they can only cast extensive spells when there are a lot of them, I know there are also some that practice ancestral magic, it means they can only perform magic where their ancestors are buried." Bonnie said.

"So every kind of witch has a different way of using spells, right? Even though they have different spells for the same purpose." Caroline asked.

Bonnie didn't say anything but nodded and then asked, "Care, what are you getting at?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I know how we can fix the veil, if my gut is right." Caroline said.

Movie forgotten, Caroline began to explain her theory to Bonnie.

"Okay, so we know that Harry Potter is real, so that means everything in the book, except for the changed names had happened before, right?" Caroline said. When Bonnie nodded, she continued, "So remember where Sirius died in the Ministry of Magic?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded once more and said, "Yeah, he was killed by Bellatrix and went into…"Bonnie looked at Caroline, realizing where her best friend was going with this, "the veil."

"Exactly! So that means that there must be more than one veil therefore there must be more than one way to create or establish the veil since the one in the book is totally different from you!" Caroline said, "So maybe if we can get a witch of a different kind, we can ask them if they know a spell or how to re-establish the veil while using you as an anchor!" Caroline explained.

"Care you're a genius! I'm not sure if that could work but I'll ask Grams and the other witches if they think this is possible." Bonnie said.

With that, the two girls enjoyed the rest of their girl's night.

* * *

><p>AN: Well! Really just random but I wanted another Bonnie and Caroline scene cause we don't really get them that much on TV. Plus here's nothing like good ol' Harry Potter Marathon to bond over during sleep overs! Or maybe that's just me and my bestie. LOL!<p>

Plus we now have an idea on how to keep Bonnie in this world! All thanks to my favorite book and movie series! LOL! :D

Also I know that J.K. would have probably been a young adult preparing to start living in the real world when they met here and she had already written the book whereas in real life she was a struggling single mother but since this is Fan Fiction, I guess I can change stuff a bit? Right? I hope you all still like it! J

Lastly, I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY FREAKING KILLED ENZO! I mean seriously! He was just beginning his character development and then BAM! Why couldn't they just have killed Liv's twin brother? He's sort of pretty useless anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SOMEONE'S BACK**

"We have Stefan. Give us Elena and I will assure you that no harm comes to them." Markos said, "You have 6 hours. If you don't comply, you will never see your precious brother again." The line went dead.

Damon dropped the arm that held his phone immediately after Markos ended the call. He turned to look at everyone in the room and then, in a fit of anger, threw is phone across the room, hitting the wall and breaking apart as it fell on the floor.

"God damn it! We just can't catch a break with these travelers can we?" Damon said.

"What do we do now?" Caroline asked, "We haven't been able to get a hold of Elena." She said. She didn't want to bring Elena back here to be sacrificed again for some traveler witchy voodoo sacrifice, but Stefan's life was on the line and she knew how much Elena still cared for Stefan even though she was in love with Damon now.

Suddenly the door slams open and everyone looked to see who had just made a grand entrance.

"Hello gorgeous, what brings you here today?" Enzo said as he approached the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Ugh. In case you hadn't noticed, when you so dramatically made a scene to draw attention to you, the travelers took Stefan and they want us to bring Elena to them or else we'll never see him again." She explained as she watched Enzo seat at the armchair, one leg draping over one arm handle.

"Well, you know what you gotta do now don't you?" he asked, "Call Elena and tell her to come back." Enzo said nonchalantly as he sipped from his glass of whiskey.

"Are you insane?! Damon! Please talk some freaking sense into your dear old Augustine pal!" Caroline said as she stood up and paced about. Bonnie and Jeremy were coming over as well as Matt and the witch, Liv. "You can't just offer up Elena to them! It's not right!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Caroline, what's up?" Elena said as she answered her cell phone.<p>

"Elena, thank god you finally picked up!" Caroline said on the other line, "What is wrong with you Elena Gilbert? We've been trying to contact your for days and not one single reply?! I mean I know you wanted to get away from all your Damon issues but seriously! Anyway, that's not the point right now. We need you to come back as soon as possible, like within five hours." Caroline said.

"What? Are you serious right now?" Elena said, "What's going on Care?"

"The thing is Elena, the travelers are attempting to take over Mystic Falls but in order to do that; they need doppelganger blood." Caroline said, "Long story short, they took Stefan and they're demanding you in exchange for his safety, otherwise, we'll never see him again."

"What?! Oh my god!" Elena said, "Okay, I'll be there soon. I'll meet you all at the Salvatore house?"

"Okay, Thanks Elena, don't worry we have a plan, just don't get seen by anyone once you get here, head straight to the Salvatore's okay?" Caroline said.

"Alright, see you soon." She said as she hung up the call.

"The Mystic Falls gang, need you again?" said her companion.

"It seems so. Travelers are making their move on Mystic Falls. Elena said. "Stefan's in trouble, I'm going back there to save him, who knows maybe I'll get a little bit of reward from him." She said as she winked and began to pack a few of her things.

"What? Now? I'm coming with you," her companion said.

"No, you're not. You're staying here, where it's safe. You almost got bitten by a wolf, I'm not taking any more chances." Elena replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Besides, I won't take long I'll be back soon."

"Oh please, everyone knows that I have the most interaction with those travelers, you'll need me to get you out of a bind and knowing those people you hang around with, you're going to need me." She said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and keys on the table as well. "Besides, chances are the travelers are going to need your blood as well, you are a doppelganger after all."

"Fine. But you're driving." Elena said as she closed the door of their hotel room.

"The only thing I keep thanking the lord for is that you weren't born to become another Petrova Doppelganger, Nadia." She whispered quietly to herself before following her daughter to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later:<strong>

Elena entered the Salvatore house to find everyone seated in the living room, she noticed an unfamiliar face but decided that it would be un-Elena like to ignore her 'friends' and rudely interrogate the newcomer so with her mind made up, she greeted her friends and her brother while awkwardly greeting Damon.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've met you." She said finally focusing her attention to the stranger.

"No, haven't my name's Enzo. I'm Damon's 'best Augustine pal' as Blondie here put it." Said Enzo, pointing his thumb over to Caroline who merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice to meet you." She replied as she then focused on everyone in the room, "So what happened? What's the plan?"

As the group informed her of the plan, Elena couldn't help but notice something was off with her blonde best friend. No matter, she'll get to that later. She had a lover to save.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later:<strong>

The group had once again gathered in the Salvatore house, having successfully pulled off their plan to save Stefan and prevent the Travelers from taking over the town whilst managing to keep Elena safe.

Caroline and Enzo were playfully arguing with each other, well it really was more of Enzo flirting with her while Caroline sarcastically rebuffs his attempts.

Elena, noticing this, raised an eyebrow toward the two but was only replied by a shrug from Caroline. Sighing she stood up, "Alright, it's getting late, I should probably head back" she said.

"What? No! You just got here! Stay!" Caroline insisted while Bonnie sided with Caroline.

"Yeah 'Lena we haven't seen each other in a long time!" Bonnie chimed.

"I'd love to but I don't really have a place to stay. I can't really crash in here again, you know…" Elena said as she tried to make up an excuse to not stay in Mystic Falls.

"Oh! You can stay with Bonnie and me! We're sleeping over at her house tonight! It'll be like old times, just the three of us, and you're actually here and not on skype!" Caroline said, "Besides, we really need to catch up." She added, more serious and with less enthusiasm, Elena noted.

Seeing as she has no valid excuse to give them, she reluctantly nodded and said, "Okay, great, I'll stay but I'm really tired already so can we just go now?" She said.

The two girls happily stood up and said good-bye to the others that were present and went out the door followed by Elena.

* * *

><p>As the girls arrived at Bonnie's they began to unpack and do girly things, much later into the evening, the girls finally got to talk seriously.<p>

"So, what have I missed? I'm really sorry I didn't contact you more. I just got so caught up that I got so distracted." Elena said although that was far from what the truth was.

"It's fine. Just don't do that again okay? We promised we'd stick together, remember?" Caroline said as she ate her apple.

"Okay, I promise! So tell me everything I've missed!" she said.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other as if to converse where they should begin, once they mentally agreed upon where, Caroline looked at Elena and patted down a place in the couch, signaling for her to sit and said, "You better sit down for this."

By the time Bonnie and Caroline relay to Elena everything that had happened since they returned to Mystic Falls, the food Bonnie had ordered had arrived and were already cold.

"So let me get this straight, When you had sex with Klaus, it triggered an ancient…power, for lack of a better word, in you and caused you to turn back into human form and get pregnant?" Elena summarized, "Wow. I certainly never expected that." She said.

"Pretty much. Although I don't think any of us particularly did expect this to happen." Caroline said.

"So what are you planning to do now? You are going to keep it, right? Are you going to tell Klaus?" Elena asked.

Bonnie stood up and grabbed the box of pizza that had remained untouched through out their whole conversation, "I'm going to get these warmed up. I'm starving, how many slices do each of…. Never mind, I'll just heat all of these up." Bonnie said as she realized Caroline would probably be eating most of the slices anyway.

Nodding and thanking Bonnie, Caroline turned back to her conversation with Elena, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I mean of course I'm obviously keeping it, I would probably never get a chance to become a mother if my gifts were never activated. I just hate that it was Klaus that had to get me all preggers." Caroline said, "I mean, I don't really know if I should tell him, you know? We went through so much trouble to get him to leave us alone and if he finds out about this, who knows what he'll do? He'll probably never leave us alone!"

"But he is the father, and when it all comes down to, he still technically has the right to know. Right?" Elena asked.

"Ugh, please don't remind me. If he cold murder and torture weren't his hobby, I probably would tell him, without a doubt. But I just.. He's hurt and killed so many of our friends and loved ones. How can I look past that?" Caroline said.

"Well, I have no idea, but I figured, if we're living an immortal life, wouldn't you get tired of holding a grudge and preventing yourself from moving on?" Elena asked, "I mean yes, he did a lot of bad, awful, terrible things but is it worth it to hold that grudge against him say, a hundred years from now? We all know people change over time, and since we're not likely to die of natural causes anytime soon, it's going to be hard to keep hating him and not giving him a chance to redeem himself, don't you think?"

Caroline didn't have a response for that so instead, she said, "You know what, I don't really want to talk about this anymore. I want to hear about you. You've been gone months now and you still haven't told us anything! What have you been doing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie came back with the pizza and then joined in on the conversation. "There you go, pizza! I also made some salad cause we've been eating take out way too much. Oh here's your honey, Care." She said as she sat down on the floor where she placed the food and the other two soon followed.

"Well, there's nothing really to tell, I've just been taking time for myself, I went around Virginia, Philadelphia and Maryland. I just had to see what other things were out there for me. I've always only just known Mystic Falls." Elena said. The girls continued talking until Caroline felt too tired and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert hated being back here in Mystic Falls, lying on a makeshift bed with two of her supposed best friends asleep beside her. Sighing, she stood up, grabbed her phone and went outside.<p>

Ever since her supposed death, Katherine Pierce had decided to finally let go of everything that had to do with the Salvatore brothers. Sure she still loves Stefan, in fact she feels that a part of her always will but she realized that she is no longer in love with him. In fact she was never really sure if she was truly in love with him. She never felt the way she did when she met Elijah all those years ago in England, yes she felt Stefan's love for her and she adored him but, at the very back of her mind, her subconscious knew that she was yearning to be with someone else. That's probably why she ended up playing both the Salvatore brothers.

Now that she had a second chance at living (even though she was in her doppelganger's body now) and now that she finally met the daughter she's searched for so long ago, she wanted to start anew. But she just couldn't do that if she kept pretending to be someone else every time the Mystic Falls gang needed her, rather Elena's body.

Sighing, she thought back to everything that she found out today. Vampire Barbie was no longer a vampire but an elemental being, not only that but she's also pregnant with Big Bad Klaus' unborn child! Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She might have just found a way to finally earn her freedom and maybe, just maybe, get her true love back.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? To be really honest, I don't think Elena will be a part of this story. I only need one doppelganger and between the two of them, I'd definitely choose Katherine. I mean we already have Caroline who's just as compassionate and loyal and protective of her loved ones just like Elena is so who really needs her? Plus I'm getting real tired of the Damon-Elena-Stefan love triangle. There are so many available characters to pair them up with! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!<p>

Have any of you watched The Originals' episode today 1x21? I HAVE NO WORDS! amazing! Now if only Caroline can cross over...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EGHT: A PARTY FOR LONELY**

Elijah is a very busy man. He had always valued family so when his beloved younger brother, Niklaus decided he wanted to take back their home in New Orleans, he followed him in a heart beat (figuratively speaking, of course).

Lately however, he finds himself taking charge of things instead of assisting his brother with his plans.

"Elijah!" he heard someone scream from down stairs.

"Elijah! I know you're in here!" the voice continued to shout, getting louder and closer to where he was.

"There you are! I've been shouting your name for about 10 minutes now." Said the voice.

Elijah continued to fix his tie and then his cuff in front of the mirror in his bedroom before looking at the girl who disrupted his calm morning.

"What can I do for you Hayley?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that there's going to be a faction meeting today?" Hayley asked, huffing as she leant toward the doorframe.

"Because it is of no concern to you." Was all he said, he knew she'd want to have a seat in the faction so that the werewolves had a representative but he and Niklaus had agreed that as long as she was pregnant, they did not want to involve her in the faction's business as you never know what the others might plan against them and use her and the child for said plans.

"No concern to me? Elijah, every sort of being is in that faction, representatives for humans, vampires and witches! The wolves deserve a seat on that faction too! This was our land before all of your kind moved in and took it from us!" Hayley reasoned, standing away from the doorframe to enter Elijah's room.

"I understand your concern Hayley and it will be dealt with once the peace between the witches and vampires are appeased. I promise you, the wolves will get their seat in the faction." Elijah said, trying to appease the pregnant wolf.

"No, Elijah. The wolves will get their seat now. It isn't fair to leave them out of the peace negotiations when we too have claim to this land." Hayley said, crossing her arms, both were now facing each other closely. "Look, if you don't want me take my seat because I'm pregnant then I'll send someone else to represent the wolves until I can do so."

"Very well, I'll have a seat prepared for your chosen representative." Elijah acquiesced, knowing that it would be better to not anger Hayley and cause a bigger rift between the wolves and them.

Hayley releases a breath she didn't know she held, "thank you. I'll send Jackson over as the representative for the wolves." And with that Hayley left.

* * *

><p>Diego was seething. Who did these Originals think they were? Everything was fine before they came. When Marcel ruled the quarter, there were no problems for the vampires! They were free to roam as they pleased and witches would not dare to hex or curse them! Now dozens of his friends are dead, some have left and the rest of them were just waiting on orders. He needed to get these vampires to leave so that Marcel could rule again. The question is, how?<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline helped Bonnie load her things into her car's trunk before heading home. Spring break was over and it was time to return to Whitmore. Caroline however decided to stay a while longer, she wanted to read a bit more about her current 'condition' (both magically and pregnant wise) before becoming distracted with her studies.<p>

"Care, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? I can stay a while longer, we still have three days before we're due to return." Bonnie said, as she closed her car's trunk and leaned on it.

"Bon, you have to go first, you're on dorm duties remember? Besides, I'll be fine. I may not be super strong and fast anymore but I've learned martial arts before, remember?" Caroline said. "I know how to defend myself. You don't have to worry so much."

"I know but just to clear your memory, you hated our taekwondo classes when we were little! You used to quit after the warm up!" Bonnie said as the two girls laughed.

"I watched though! I mean how hard can it be? Besides, I learned a few tricks along the way." Caroline said. "Anyway, you better get going Bon, Liv and her twin brother, what's his name, is probably already there and your research for an answer to fix the veil is important." She said.

"I know. Okay, just call me when you're home and call me when you're on your way so that I know what time to expect you, okay?" Bonnie said as she hugged Caroline who hugged back and said, "Alright Bon-Bon, as long as you do the same, okay?" Caroline said as the two let go of each other.

"Deal, see you later Care." Said Bonnie as she got into her car and drove off while Caroline watched until the Bonnie's car was out of her sight. She then headed to her car, which was parked and then opened her driver's door and drove to the Mystic Falls archive library where her family's journals were kept hidden.

* * *

><p>As the celebration for the signing of the peace contract between the factions carried on to the night, the guests of every faction were treated to beautiful paintings, excellent music and entertainment and food.<p>

Klaus and Elijah were conversing with the other heads of the factions while Rebekah watched on. She had no interest in ruling the city, much less be part of anything her brothers were planning. So why was she still here? She did promise to leave after the whole Hayley's baby- and- witch cursing- debacle. The baby, right. That was her reason. She was taken out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt large arms encase her waist and someone kiss her cheek. She smiled.

"This is a party, you look lovely, now why does it look like you're trying to do Calculus in your head?" the man said.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking." She said.

"Oh? And what are you thinking of?" he asked, turning her around to face him while leading her out to the dance floor.

"About why I'm still here. A few months ago when I arrived, I promised myself that I'd only stay until I knew Hayley's baby was safe from the witches. Now that she is, I don't know why I'm still here." She said honestly as she let Marcel twirl her on the dance floor while she smiled.

"Why do you have to go? Stay here, with me. Just stay." Marcel said as he held her close to him.

Rebekah smiled, she had never been asked by man, other than her family to stay. Of course that would probably because any man she ever had an interest would either be killed by Klaus or threatened by him, then there was Stefan, whom he compelled to forget her and of course Matt, who had filled her loneliness that summer but had not given her the affection she so craved.

"As much as I love to. I can't sooner or later; Klaus will want to tear us apart once more. This place holds far too many heartache for me to want to stay. I just want to be free to make my own decisions without Niklaus hovering over me, waiting to end any source of happiness I may find." She said. She knew she shouldn't ask him to come wth her. He knew he would say no. Marcel loved this city far too much to leave it behind. He was born here, saved here, died and lived, and ruled here. This was his life.

"I see. Let's not think about such sad thoughts, Bekah. It's a beautiful night and you look way to beautiful to think of such sad thoughts when you should be having the best night ever." Marcel said. he didn't want to think of Rebekah wanting to leave, everything he had done was for her. He wanted to prove to Niklaus that he could take care and protect Rebekah, but after everything that happened, they both knew that their ship has sailed. Now they usually come together as a means for comfort and now friendship.

"Marcel. Rebekah." A voice suddenly said, interrupting their dance. They turned to their side and saw that Niklaus was now standing in between them.

"Klaus. What is it now?" Rebekah asked as she and Marcel stopped Dancing but remained in each other's arms.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to dance with my dear _little sister_." He said, looking at Marcel as he emphasized the word little sister.

"Thanks but I'm quite enjoying a dance with my current dance partner. You'll have to wait in line." Rebekah said. Annoyed that her brother was interrupting her once more.

"It's fine, I'll dance with you again on the next one, Beks." Marcel said as he kissed her on the cheek and gave her hand over to Klaus.

"She's all yours." Marcel said as he left the siblings to dance.

"He's no good for you Rebekah. How many times to I have to keep telling you that." Klaus said as he danced with Rebekah.

"How could you say that Klaus? You raised him to be the man he is today. You should be proud of who he is now." Rebekah said. While she and Marcel have accepted the fact that they no longer have romantic feelings for each other and now just seek the pleasure of each others company, whether in bed or just in general, was their business and it was theirs alone.

"I know. I am proud of him. But you're my little sister Bekah. No man will ever be good enough for you." Klaus said.

Rebekah scoffed. Annoyed and touched by her brother's words, "And would you rather be end up like you? Power hungry because you can't have what you truly want?" Rebekah asked. She knew why her brother had become so obsessed with power and control. Violence, power and control were the only thing he knew growing up. This was one of the effects that being raised by Mikael had on them, more strongly on Klaus because of the hate their father had directed toward him.

"And what is it that I truly want that can't have, sister?" Klaus asked. Humoring Rebekah while controlling his growing temper. Was it so hard to have just one night without he and one of his siblings at each other's throat?

"Love." Rebekah simply said. "You think I don't see it? Klaus. Love was there for you to take when instead, you left and moved here in New Orleans. Choosing power over something you crave and fear to have." Rebekah said. Knowing full well that Klaus knew whom she was referring to.

"You don't know what you're talking about Rebekah." Klaus said, if he had a heart, it would have beaten faster now. The thought of _her_, always made him feel this way.

"Really? You don't think I notice that the paintings, the entertainment and this whole party's theme is something that would represent everything you she is to you?"

She urged him to look around "Look around you Nik, beautiful art, lively music, exquisite wine, champagne and food, these are all of the things you have always wanted to show her." Rebekah said. She had heard one of their conversations long ago, about him wanting to show her the beauty of the world, as beautiful as she was to which Caroline had creatively shot him down with some sarcastic remark that only Caroline could get away with.

"She doesn't want me Rebekah. I gave her what she wants." Klaus said, a little sadness showing in his eyes, "She hates me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said, "She doesn't hate you Nik. She hates what you've done to the people she loves. You know how protective she is. She's compassionate and she cares way too much. But that's what drew her to you." Rebekah said. She hated that she was praising Caroline but she knew Klaus needed to hear it, that he ran away from something that could have truly made him happy. "Besides. She wouldn't have let you fuck her five ways to Sunday in the woods if she didn't have feelings for you." She added, lightening the mood that was growing darker between her and Klaus.

Klaus smiled at the memory of having Caroline writhe and come underneath him but then remembered as well his promise to her and his smile fell. "I am needed here. Rebekah. I have a daughter on the way and she will need my protection. We have many enemies, so does Hayley's family. I need to secure her safety by ruling over those who might harm her." He said. Veering away from the topic that was Caroline Forbes. "Besides. I promised never to return to Mystic Falls." He added.

"Well, she's not exactly in Mystic Falls now is she? Last I heard she's in Whitmore College with her girl buddies. Not in Mystic Falls." Rebekah said.

"I can't Bekah. Now let's drop the topic and enjoy this party, shall we?" Klaus said.

Sighing, Rebekah nodded and danced with her brother, putting her thoughts at the back of her mind for later. But right now, she was just with her big brother, dancing at a party and enjoying the night.

Neither noticed the look a certain vampire near them, hearing their entire conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think? I've been incorporating the Originals into this fic more cause their worlds are about to come crashing! Hope you like this chapter!<p>

AND CAN I JUST SAY, WTH WAS THAT EPISODE (5X21) ON TVD?! SERIOUSLY! STEFAN?! I AM HEART BROKEN RIGHT NOW! PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BE PERMANENT! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BEAR IT!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: IN MOTION**

Caroline and Stefan had finished loading her things into her car when her phone rang.

"Hey Bon, I just finished loading my things into the car." she said. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, ever one had been extra careful and attentive around her, whether it was because she was pregnant or because she's sort of human again, she doesn't know. But Bonnie has been extra attentive of her ever since the whole 'Caroline-is-the-earth-being' news broke.

"Good. I just wanted to check up on you. I fixed our dorm by the way! And Liv has been helping me research the veil." Bonnie said.

"That's great! Any progress?" she asked as she and Stefan got back inside the house.

"No. We're still working on seeing how many types of veil there is around the world. So far we've only figured out two: me and the one in Wizarding UK." Bonnie said.

"Alright, well I still have to clean my room before leaving so I'll see you when I get there?" Caroline asked.

"You betcha. Bye Care." Bonnie said before ending the call.

Caroline and Stefan headed back into the house and while Stefan headed to the kitchen to fix them some drinks, Caroline headed upstairs to her room.

As Caroline heard Stefan moving about in the kitchen, she went on to clean her room. It wasn't until she was finally fixing her bed that she suddenly realized Stefan had stopped moving downstairs. Sensing something was wrong, Caroline went down stairs to see if Stefan was okay.

Only he wasn't. As she reached the kitchen, she saw two strangers inside her house and Stefan lay unconscious on the floor. Travelers.

"No! Stefan!" she said, as she tried to run towards him only to be stopped by a sudden pain shooting in her mind as if she was having a major aneurysm. The last thing she remembered was hearing someone scream, although she was pretty sure that was she, before everything turned dark.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER:<strong>

Caroline woke feeling like she had gone through Dante Alighieri's nine circles of hell. However that was soon put aside as soon as she realized she was in the living room sofa instead of the kitchen floor.

"Caroline, how're you feeling?" a voice said. she tried to sit up to see who had spoken but she was stopped as soon as Matt moved in front of her.

"Awful. What happened? The last thing I remember was coming down to check on Stefan.." she said, suddenly realizing something bad had happened, "Oh my God Matt! They took Stefan! The Travelers took Stefan again!" she said, suddenly finding the strength to sit up.

"Woah, Easy Care" Matt said, "Take it easy."

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline asked. Knowing that everyone of her friends knew she should have been on the way back to Whitmore by now.

"Bonnie called me to check on you. She was worried cause you hadn't answered any of her calls and texts. I found you lying on the floor. Thankfully Damon said you and you baby seem to be okay." He said.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hadn't even thought about how her actions could have affected her baby. She needs to remember that she isn't vampire Barbie right now. "Thanks Matt, but we have to go and help Damon get Stefan back." she said taking care to stand up slowly.

* * *

><p>As Caroline and Matt arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house, they saw that Jeremy, Tyler the passenger and Damon were already in deep conversation.<p>

"Hey, I was so worried! I came back as soon as Matt told me he found you." Bonnie said, attacking Caroline with a hug.

"I'm fine Bon, what's happening now?" Caroline asked. Matt had now joined in on the conversation and had left the two girls by the doorway.

"According to Liv and Luke, the travelers are completing the spell to rid Mystic Falls of anything that had been touched by witch magic in order to break their curse. Now that they have Stefan, they're going to continue draining him of his blood one more time to complete the spell." Bonnie explained.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said as she covered her mouth in shock. "What about Elena? Has she made it out of Mystic Falls?" she asked, scared for the safety of her best friend.

"Yeah. She got out luckily. Liv said they only need one Doppelganger to finish the spell. After that everyone of us, is gone." Bonnie said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Damon who said, "If you're done with the explanations, I'd like you're help in getting my brother back before he is fully drained of blood." And with that, they went and joined the others in the living room.

* * *

><p>"I can't find him. They must have cast another cloaking spell." Liv said as she tried to locate Stefan once more. They can't let them kill Stefan to complete the spell. If that happens then magic of any kind will disappear.<p>

"Try harder! It shouldn't be that hard! Witches are above travelers! You should be stronger than they are!" Damon said.

"Yeah but I'm not a thousand years old that came back from the other side!" Liv replied.

"You guys! Fighting won't get you anywhere! Just concentrate once more." Bonnie said to Liv as she gave Damon a 'shut-up-before-you-make-things-worse' glare.

Liv continued to attempt to locate Stefan with a locator spell unsuccessfully getting the same results for what seemed like an hour until Damon's phone rang.

* * *

><p>Stefan could feel his insides begin to desiccate, he was barely conscious and aware of his surroundings now but he could feel himself slowly stiffen. He barely registered the door to his chamber open once more. He also didn't notice that his shackles had been loosened and the straps that were keeping him trapped in the wall.<p>

He did notice though that the person was not Markos as this one was giving him a blood bag.

"Feed, then get out as soon as you can." The voice said. It was a woman. As soon has she had given him the blood bag, she left and left the door unlocked.

Stefan did as was told and once he had finished the entire blood bag.

* * *

><p>"Who knew connect calls were still a thing?" Damon asked as he answered the phone. As relieved as he was to hear Stefan was able to escape, he wouldn't be able to completely feel at ease until his baby brother was back beside him.<p>

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Damon said.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. In the mean time, stay safe." Stefan said.

"Alright. Stay safe too, brother." Said Damon as they both ended the call.

"He got out. Which means you can locate him now. Do your witchy thing, tell me where he is and I'll go get him." Damon ordered Liv and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping me?" Stefan asked.<p>

"You know where my husband is. I need to get to him before Markos completes his spell." The girl Maria said. She was the one who had freed him from the chamber Markos had kept him in.

"Markos says he needs me to complete the spell. If he doesn't have me, then the spell can't be completed." Stefan said.

"Not really. He needed more of your blood so that he could link you to someone mortal. Even if he could kill you, it wouldn't be possible to complete the spell because you're a vampire; he needs to end your immortality, not your vampirism. They need you mortal to complete the spell and since the cure no longer exists, they found another way to end Silas' doppelganger line once and for all by linking you to another one of your kind.

"There's another me?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. And they have him right now. So tell me where my husband is so we can get the hell out before the spell is completed and I suggest you get out of town like we will." Maria said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Liv said.<p>

"What now Witch 2.0?" Damon asked.

"I can't cast my spell." Liv said. "Luke, Try something!"

Her brother tried to cast a spell only to have nothing happened, "the spell's begun." Luke said.

"There's only one way now." Liv said. "The spell the travelers are casting will cause any witch magic to be undone. From your daylight rings to vampirism and the werewolf curse will unravel. Just like the veil. Which means all of you are about to die." Liv explained to everyone.

"We can't leave! Not until Stefan is back with us!" Caroline said, she wasn't about to leave her first vampire best friend in a town where he could possibly die!

Liv stood up and looked at Caroline. "He's good as dead right now. I suggest everyone get the hell out of town, as far as you can go cause right now the spell is only contained in Mystic Falls, but it will spread and the only way to end the spell is to send Markos back to where he came from."

"So we get out of town, regroup and plan how to end Markos?" Jeremy asked.

"That would be the best solution right now." Luke said.

Suddenly Caroline's phone rings, "Hello?" she said.

"Care. Get out of town now. The daylight rings are no longer working let the other know. I'll see you soon." Said the voice on the other line.

"Stefan? Where are you? We're not leaving without you!" Caroline said, but the line had already gone dead.

Damon immediately rushed to Caroline, but failed so he ran over to her side as quickly as he could. "What did he say?"

"He told us to leave and that the daylight rings aren't working anymore. He said he'll see us soon." Caroline said, eyes now being filled with tears of fear and worry.

"It's settled then, Jeremy, Matt and Damon, you three go now and we'll meet at the third city from Mystic Falls; Enzo and Caroline are coming with me." Bonnie said.

"I'm not leaving my brother, Bonnie! So you and everyone else pack up and go! I'll wait for him!" Damon said.

"We don't have much time Damon! Even if you do wait for him here, once the spell is completed both of you will be dead seeing as died to turn into a vampire! What good will that do to Stefan, to Elena, to everyone else?" Bonnie replied, "Truth is, Liv is right. We need to find a way to end this spell and we can't do it here."

As soon as everyone had agreed, they went to their houses to pack up what belongings they needed the most.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Caroline said, as she found her mom sitting in the couch when she entered the house.<p>

"Caroline! I'm so glad you're safe! What's going on?" Liz asked, hugging her daughter.

Caroline explained to her mom what had happened and told her what they were going to do.

"We need to go. Far away from here as possible mom, okay?" Caroline told her mom.

"I can't leave Caroline, this is my town, it's my responsibility to protect it." Liz said.

"Mom! This town is filled with travelers! It's not what it was! I can't lose you mom! I already lost dad and you're going far away from here as you can!" Caroline begged her mom.

"Sweet heart." Her mom said.

"No mom, you can't say you're not going. Think about us for once. I need you. I'm having a baby and I need you." Caroline said, now crying.

Taking a deep breath, "Okay. Let's go pack." Liz said. Her daughter was right. She needs her, and her priority should always be her family.

As the mother and daughter locked the door of their home, they went to load their bags into the car and bade each other goodbye.

"Call me when you're out of town and safe okay? I'll go to where you are once you've settled down." Liz said, tears of worry and fear for her and her daughter's safety filling her.

"I will mom, call me too when you're safe." Caroline said, she wasn't really going to call her mom to follow her where she and the others were staying. It would be safer for her to not be involved in any of this.

With everything said and done, the two got in their car and drove off to different directions.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had just finished packing when suddenly she felt someone behind her.<p>

"Grams. What's happening?" Bonnie asked as he neared her grand mother.

"The spell the travelers are casting, it's causing the veil to crumble even faster. You have to stop them Bonnie." She said.

"We're trying. But we can't stay here. We would be of no use." Bonnie said, tears filling her eyes.

Nodding, her grandmother took her hand, "Bonnie, in my room, there's a hidden passage under my bed. I need you to go down there and retrieve our family's oldest grimoire. It has some of the world's most powerful magic. Do not let anyone know of this, only those who must know it. Maybe there is something that can help you there." She said.

"I thought you gave me all of the grimoires before?" Bonnie asked.

Shaking her head, Sheila said, "I gave you all of MY grimoires. The ones I'm talking about are from our family's ancestors. I never read the whole thing; the power radiating from it was too much for me. But the grimoires there are old Bonnie. Old magic can be found in it and I don't want you to abuse it." She added.

Knowing that she meant about her past use of expression, "I promise I won't abuse it. I'll protect it." She said.

"Good. Now go. Hurry and leave town." The older Bennett said.

After leaving the other side, Bonnie immediately did as her Grams told her and soon she found three large and old grimoires. She wanted to leaf through them but decided that it could wait. She needed to pack these up and hide them.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie arrived at the first meeting point out of Mystic Falls, relief washing over them to find that everyone had made it out safely. Everyone except Stefan, that is.<p>

"Okay so what's the plan?" Bonnie said as they moved towards the others in a diner somewhere in the outskirts of South Carolina. They had driven for 5 hours late last night and arrived just in time to find the others had also just gotten there too.

"Well, we build upon what the twin witches said; get as far from Mystic Falls as we can, find a way to kill Markos and rescue Stefan oh and saving the veil." Damon said.

"Well where exactly are we going to go?" Caroline asked.

"We can head to Georgia or Florida, it's far enough to buy us some time before the spell catches up to us and it's not so far from Mystic Falls that we can drive and be there within a day." Jeremy said.

"It would make sense. Alright, all in favor of Georgia or Florida?" Matt said, when they all raised hands, " alright then, so which one?" Matt asked.

"I think we should go to Georgia, its closer and if we still need more time, we'll head to Florida." Bonnie said.

"Great. It's settled then. Let's go. We'll meet up at the first gas station we see when we get there." Damon said as he made his way to the car, "Little Gilbert and Donovan, come with me. Enzo stay with the girls." He added.

"Hey! Now wait just a sec! We don't need him with us!" Caroline said, as much as she didn't really hate Enzo, he was just so annoying and she doesn't think she could stand him and his flirting and snarky remarks for such a long drive.

"Face it Blondie, with you being all the 'vessel of Gaia' and such, and Bonnie here not being able to be all witchy, you two are going to need some form of protection, and seeing as there are only two vampires here, I'm going with you." Enzo said.

Caroline glared. She knew he was right. She was in no position to protect her and Bonnie but that doesn't mean she'll make it any easier for Enzo, "Fine. But I'm starving so I'm going to go inside that diner and get something to eat. Bonnie, let's go." She said as she stomped her way to the diner.

Enzo turned to Damon, you don't suppose you'd want to switch, do you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, she's all yours. Besides, she'll keep you entertained, whilst she'd drive me mad if I stayed with her. Just take care of them." Damon said as the three of them headed to the car.

"You're not going to eat?" Bonnie asked Jeremy before heading off with Caroline.

"No, Damon thinks its safer if we head on out first, so that if we encounter anything, we could warn you guys." He replied.

"Alright. Just, take care, Jer." She said, hugging him then kissing him before following Caroline into the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So here we are! I know I skipped a lot of scenes and episodes on both the vampire diaries and the originals but I didn't need all of them since I was changing it up a bit to fit my story. Anyway I hope you like it! I still can't believe they killed Stefan! I mean really! L

Hope you like this new chapter! Like I said before, I didn't follow all the episodes from both series so timelines might change. Up to now, Enzo did not die and Rebekah and Marcel's betrayal has yet to come to light (I'm not sure if I'll ever include that scene yet) so you see how different the timelines are? I'm going to take the scenes I like and incorporate it into this story! Hopefully you'll still stay with me up until I finish this! J

Also I think I failed to mention if Tyler was possessed by a traveler here, if I didn't mention it earlier, he did become one. J

**NEW AN:**Have any of you watched the season finale's of TO and TVD?! Can I just say I was sorely disappointed by TVD's season finale! I mean, really? IDK but maybe it was just cause TO got to air first and I thought that that finale was _**supercalifragilisticexpialidociously supermegafoxyawesomehot and fantabulously awesome and epic**_ so maybe that's why when TVD's season finale aired, it sort of felt flat to me? I'm glad Alaric's back though! But Lexi (she should have returned btw) should stop pushing for Steroline! I prefer them to be a sort of BroTP (is that correct?I'm not sure) Anyway I'm abusing my punctuations now so, let me know what you think! Bye! J


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: GEORGIA**

Caroline, Bonnie and Enzo arrived in Georgia an three hours after Damon, Matt and Jeremy.

"What took you so long?" Damon asked as he approached the car that just parked beside them.

"Sorry about that but the pregnant Blondie over here decided she wanted to eat a rather large breakfast and then felt that she needed to go to the loo every time we saw one." Enzo said as he got out of the car and approached Damon.

"Alright. First things first. We need a place to stay. We can't just talk out here who knows if someone might over hear us." Bonnie said.

"My dad used to live here with his partner Steven. But ever since dad died.." Caroline said; it still hurt that her father chose to die rather than turn like her, but what's done is done, "he moved to Florida but the house was under my dad's name so Steven told me I could have it if I wanted it. We could stay there." Caroline said.

"Good, now that housing is solved, what's next on the list?" Damon said.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in a horrid mood. He had been having visions of his dead father tormenting him as of late. To make matters worse, it was not only he who had been visited by his father, it appears that Elijah and Hayley too had seen his father. It was worse than a nightmare, he thought. The veil truly was crumbling.<p>

"So I hear that you have offered the witches our home as venue for their party." Said his sister who was coming down the stairs.

"Ah. Rebekah. Such a lovely day today, isn't it?" Klaus said. He knew his sister was still pissed with the witch Genevieve for what happened a few weeks back.

"Don't small talk with me Klaus. You let her sully your bed is one thing but having her walk around our home by allowing her to have a party here is a different matter." Rebekah said, who was now standing in front of him.

"Sister. Do not tell me what to do. You are lucky I have forgiven you so easily after what Genevieve had revealed your betrayal with Marcel. I have given you your life and your freedom and yet you remain. I will do as I please and as long as I still have use for the witch, I will oblige her if I feel like it." Klaus said as he now stood face to face with his sister, he loves her he really does, but her hundred year old betrayal still hurts him, "besides, Elijah thinks it's a splendid idea to show the witches we are at peace with them using magic once more." He said, smirking.

"Whatever Klaus, I can tell that disaster is written all over this." Rebekah said as she walked away and out of their home.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were having breakfast when they heard Jeremy, Matt and Enzo heading down stairs.<p>

As they reached Caroline and Bonnie in the kitchen, they greeted one another before Matt and Jeremy sat down on the table and began to pile their own breakfasts whilst Enzo leaned on the doorway, watching them all.

"Well, isn't this a cozy sight to see. Everyone gathering around for breakfast, like nothing bizarre and life changing, possibly life ending is currently happening." He said as he approached the kitchen island and got himself a glass of tap water.

"Watch it Snarky, its too early for your snarkiness. Shut up and eat something or go away until we're done eating." Caroline said, going back to her breakfast.

"Well, Pregnant Barbie is in an awful mood, what's the matter? Bacon not on par to your crispness standard?" Enzo said.

"Well, let's see, my best friend is stuck in mystic falls which is currently infested with travelers who not only wishes to rid the world of witch magic, but also drain him in the process, not only that but we still have no clue on how to stop that to the point that we had to _run away_!" Caroline replied, she really was in an awful mood this morning, on top of everything they were currently facing, her first sign of morning sickness also just had to appear that morning! "And my bacon is up to my crispy standard of goodness so lay off okay!" she added.

Surrendering to the pregnant (and seemingly hormonal) blonde, Enzo raised both his hands as a sign of surrender and sat down on the available chair on the table.

"Okay, so let's make a plan then." Enzo said. And with that they began to form a plan, which they will share with the others later.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, looks like you're so called friends have abandoned you." Markos said.<p>

"I told them to leave. I won't let you use Elena and I to kill everyone I know and love." Stefan said, he didn't know why, but the travelers seem to just keep draining him of his blood. The spell to reverse witch magic has been cast and is already progressing, what do they need his blood for?

"Yes, well then, I have some good news. I don't need you or Elena anymore." Markos said.

"Then let me go. I don't know why you still need my blood but since you no longer need me, let me go." Stefan said. he knew Markos would never let him go, he also knew that Markos had planned to kill him too.

"I drained you as a last minute precaution, you'll never know when and where I'd be able to find another doppleganger so I'll just take what I can get from the one I have now." Markos said, looking at the buckets of blood he was able to drain from Stefan. "Now that I seem to have enough, I'll show you one last mercy just because I feel like it."

And with that, Stefan vaguely heard a snap and felt a sharp pain on his neck before everything seemed to stop and turn to black.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt a sharp tug in her center and looked behind her, shock, pain, sadness and anger suddenly shadowing her face, "no." she said.<p>

Caroline, Damon and Enzo turned to look at Bonnie with concern. "What's wrong, Bon?" Caroline asked.

"No." Bonnie said, ignoring Caroline as she moved away from the gang and towards the soul she had seen. "Stefan, no." she whispered as she reached him.

"No. No! You take that back Bonnie!" Damon suddenly said, speeding toward the witch, but Enzo and Caroline held him in place. "You can't be dead Stefan!"

"Hey Bon," Stefan said, offering him his signature sad smirk. "I'm sorry."

"Stef, I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, now crying. "I'll find a way to get you back here. I promise. Just try and avoid getting sucked away." Bonnie said, not wanting to reach out to Stefan, knowing he would truly be dead by then.

"I know Bonnie, take care of Caroline and yourself. Tell Elena to take care too and watch over Damon, make sure he won't go waging war on Markos and the travelers, Mystic Falls is no longer safe to return to. The spell has overtaken it. Tell him I love him." Stefan said.

"Okay." Bonnie said still crying, as she now shakily reached out to let Stefan pass. "I'll miss you."

Smiling, Stefan reached to take her hand and said, "I'll miss you too" before disappearing into the other side.

* * *

><p>Back at Caroline's house, everyone was silent and gathered in the living room. Seemingly unable to process the fact that Stefan had died.<p>

Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Enzo had gone to the convenient store to buy some items that they would be using while in Georgia when while packing up their items in the car parking lot; Bonnie felt Stefan's presence.

After Stefan passed through, Damon had immediately left had not been seen since. Deciding that it was best to let him deal with it on his own for now while they deal with their own grief. The trio made their way back home and informed the others of what had happened.

Caroline, eyes red and still brimming with tears finally stood up and said "I can't stay here right now. I need to get out. Get some air."

"I'll come with you." Bonnie said, eyes also as red as Caroline's.

"No. Please just let me be alone for now." Caroline said as she grabbed her jacket and phone and stepped out of the door.

"I'll follow her. Don't worry." Enzo said, he may not have really liked Stefan but he knew how much he meant to everyone in the room, especially his 'best friend' Damon.

Nodding, Bonnie thanked him and sunk back into Jeremy's arms, seeking comfort that would not come.

Enzo headed out to follow Barbie at a distance; giving her, her much needed alone time.

* * *

><p>He'd found her. She was a pretty easy little thing to spot. Surrounded by vampires, a hunter and a witch. He unintentionally found her at a diner as he was on his way to Mystic Falls, but he overheard them and followed them here.<p>

At first he doubted that it could be her. From what he heard about her, she was a baby vampire, but as he stood where he was at, he could hear a heart beat coming from her.

No matter, that isn't really an issue, he'd get her soon. Then his plan to rid New Orleans of Originals will finally come to life.

Everything, he thought, was so easy. She will be so easy to take.

* * *

><p>"Stop following me, Enzo." Caroline said, knowing that he was trailing behind her.<p>

"Who said I was following you? For all I know, we could just be going in the same direction." Enzo said, still walking behind her with enough distance for them to hear each other.

"I heard you volunteer to follow me. Leave me alone." Caroline said.

"True, but I am still giving you the space you need." Enzo said. No use lying to her if she heard it, right?

Caroline stopped walking then faced Enzo. "He's really gone." She said. Enzo stopped and stared at the blonde, eyes filled with sadness, grief and tears. He came up to her and wiped her tears falling onto her cheek and said, "I know, I'm sorry too."

Then he hugged her and let her cry her pain as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Not a single person spoke or made any noise after Caroline and Enzo left. Damon had remained in front of the fire place but soon went out to the back yard, no doubt in anyone's mind that he was about to break a few of the trees in the forest near the backyard; Bonnie had gone upstairs to the room she shared with Caroline to grieve in private however Jeremy followed her while Matt had gone outside to wait for Caroline and Enzo to return.<p>

As Matt headed out, he saw Liv and her brother there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We followed you." Liv said, hands in the pocket of her jacket, while she and her brother stood at the foot of the front porch.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Matt said, "It's clear to us that your mission to kill one of our friends is done."

"Our mission was to prevent this from happening. We never wanted Markos or any of the travelers to get their hands on either one of the doppelgangers! It was either keep them from being used or kill them in order to prevent them from being used." Luke said, "Clearly we failed in both."

"Our coven is angry. They want us to find a way to undue the damage, so if you and your friends want to stop any further damage the travelers have caused, and to keep the veil from crumbling down, we need to help each other." Liv said.

"Why should we believe you? You've tried to kill my friends, you tried to turn on us. Give us one good reason to let you join us?" Matt asked.

Snorting, Liv looked at the blond as if he was an idiot, "You need a witch to help cast spells and do magic none of you can. Clearly you've forgotten that. Bonnie can't and there isn't anyone else that can help you that knows what really is going on." She said.

"My brother is dead." Damon said, suddenly appearing on the doorway. As he made his way to the trio, he said if you can find a way to bring him back, and don't just tell me something I want to hear, I need you to tell me that there is a way to bring him back, then we might just let you join us." He said, "What will it be?"

The twins looked at each other as if conversing mentally and then looked at Matt and Damon. "We think there might be a way, but its never been done and we're not exactly sure how this will work, but we have to stop the spell the travelers cast if we want to try." Luke said.

Damon looked at the twins deciding if he should believe them or not. "Not good enough. When you confirm this way of yours, then I'll agree to help you." And with that, he began his way back to the door, indicating to Matt to follow him too.

"Stefan was a good man, he didn't deserve to die the way he did. He was kind to us. If there was a way to help him, we'd do it, but if you won't then the veil will crumble then all hope to save him and everything else we know, will just disappear." Liv said. "We'll be at the first motel you see when you get out of this place."

And with that, the twins went on their way.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Enzo found themselves sitting on a swing in a nearby children's park talking about what they remember about Stefan. For some reason, Enzo indulged Caroline on this, even though he knew little about his best friend's younger brother, only hearing about him while the Augustine had experimented him and Damon, but if he could comfort Caroline in this way, he would.<p>

Soon though, Enzo realized it was too late and too dangerous for them to remain where they were "It's getting late, we should head back." he said.

Caroline looked at her watch; it was 2 am already! Sighing, she nodded and said, "You're right. Let's go." Enzo stood up from the swing he was on and helped Caroline up, as soon as they were up on their feet however, Enzo froze and motioned for Caroline to keep quiet.

As soon as Caroline obeyed, she knew something was wrong and in a blur, she vaguely remembered hearing a snapping sound followed by something or someone, dropping on the floor in a thud then the next second an arm had wrapped itself on her body, preventing her from moving her arms while another covered her mouth and nose with a cloth, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Dun Dun Dun! How have you all been?! This is getting pretty adventurous I felt guilty for not posting an update for this story in a while which is why I felt like I should have a lot going on in this chapter, what did you think? I feel like I'm veering away from my Klaroline story, but don't worry, all in good time! :) LOL!

I still hated the ending of TVD's last season so I had difficulty writing this chapter, don't worry though, I think I'll be bringing Stefan back, maybe, I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, how did any of you like this chapter? I think I may have committed some inconsistencies here so if there are any, let me know so that I can adjust the story? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: DAMN.**

* * *

><p>Nursing a glass of brown liquid, Damon was pulled out of his melancholy state when he heard someone furiously swooshing in to the house. Knowing it was Enzo, he ignored it, Blondie must have finally found a way to ditch him from the way Enzo was muttering to himself.<p>

"Bonnie! Everyone! Get down here NOW!" Enzo shouted, what did blondie do to cause this reaction? He thought.

"What Enzo, it's the middle of the night, I know you vampires don't need to sleep, but I do." Bonnie said, annoyed at how she and everyone else in the house was rudely awoken.

"Oh well, apologies for waking you up at this ungodly hour madam, but your beloved blonde has just been kidnapped!" Enzo said, angry and annoyed at the same time. How the hell had he not noticed someone following them?

"What?" Bonne asked, "What do you mean kidnapped?! She was supposed to be with you!" panic rising from her voice, nothing bad must happen to Caroline. She was her only best friend right now and everything about nature and its balance, depended on her.

"Exactly as I said it, witchy, someone snapped my neck on our way back here, I woke up to find her gone, no clue, no trail. Another vampire took her, the question is, why?" Enzo asked.

"Well we've got to do something, Care can't be in any stress right now. She can't defend herself now that she's human and pregnant!" Matt said, sitting down on the sofa.

"We gotta try and locate her." Bonnie said as she moved past everyone, grabbed her jacket and purse where her car key was located and moved out the door, Jeremy following closely behind her.

"Bon, where are you going?" Matt asked albeit too late as Bonnie and Jeremy had already left

"Isn't it obvious? She's gone to the witch twins." Damon finally piped up after keeping quiet the whole time.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to the worst headache she's ever had, as she tried to open her eyes, she suddenly felt blinded with the white light shining through a very large window.<p>

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was in what looked like a warehouse that was converted into some sort of a loft. She was currently lying down on her side in a couch.

"I see you're up." Said a voice from behind her, she didn't know where she was but she's betting that this is the guy that took her." You know, I was under the impression that Caroline Forbes is a baby vampire. You however, are definitely not."

"Great observation. Ugh" Caroline said as she winced, clearly she hit her head somewhere when she was unconscious, "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"Where you are, isn't important, who I am, well, let's just say I'm someone who needs your help." The man said as he stood in front of her. She had never seen this person before, of that she was sure.

"Oh I see, well, seeing as I don't have a clue who you really are, and that you freaking abducted me, I don't give a damn with helping you." Caroline said. How dare this man ask her for help after man- handling her!

The man laughed and looked at her once again, "I don't care if you don't give a damn about helping me, one way or the other, you will. I can compel you to do what I want." The man said as he moved away from Caroline and to the large windows across where she sat.

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms and muttered to herself "I'd like to see you try." To her shock, the man zoomed right in front of her and looked straight into her eyes, as he began to speak however, the door slid open and entered another man.

"Hey Diego, I need-" the man was saying but was cut off when he saw another person in the room "Who the hell is she?" he asked.

"This, is the solution to our problems. Caroline Forbes." The man, Diego as Caroline heard the new comer call him, said.

"Are you fucking insane? Why the hell would you bring her here!" the other man said.

"Why not? If what I hear is correct, then she'll be a perfect leverage for that damned original to leave New Orleans!" Diego said standing to approach the other man.

Caroline, upon hearing the word Original, began to piece things together, which to be honest did not do her any good because her heart began beating faster. If they were talking about the Originals, then that must mean she's in New Orleans right now.

"You have no idea what you've just done! You're going to fuck up my entire plan with this! And trust me Diego, when Klaus finds out about this, I am not going to save your neck!" the other man said, it was disconcerting to Caroline to see someone so angry.

"So that's how it is, huh. You get back with your original girlfriend and now we all don't mean anything to you?" Diego said as he moved away from the other man. "Well you might not give a damn about the rest of us Marcel, but I do! We all want our home back and this girl will help get it back or she will die." He said, the last part looking at Caroline as if the last part was meant for her.

"You are going to get everyone else killed because of this! And besides, how do you even know this is her?! She's a human in case you forgot your hearing senses! She has a heart beat!" The man named Marcel said.

"I've been watching them. She's Caroline Forbes." Diego said.

"You can't use her. You're going to fuck up my plan and I won't have it!" Marcel said.

"Then she's of no use to me. If I can't have her drive them away, then I'll just have to get rid of her. Klaus will never know." Diego said and with that he zoomed at her, ready to snap her neck.

The next thing she knows, Diego dropped to the ground unconscious from having his neck broken by Marcel.

Caroline, too shocked from the intensity of everything froze and then broke down crying, not caring of who the other stranger was.

"Hey, don't cry. He's out for a while, I suggest we get you out of here before he comes to his senses." Marcel said as he helped her up of the couch.

"Why are you helping me?" Caroline said as soon as she had calmed herself down.

"Because using you to free my city of Klaus is a stupid idea. Letting Diego go ahead with his plan would be putting my people at risk and I won't have that." Marcel said as he led her to a car and drove of.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

" Somewhere safe, while I think of a way to get you out of here." Marcel said.

Nothing was said between the two until they reached the welcome sign of New Orleans.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline Forbes." Marcel said, as he looked at Caroline.

* * *

><p>"We need your help" Bonnie said as soon as the door opened at the motel Liv had said.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help you but you won't help us?" Luke said, "Clearly you think that we're at your beck and call. Well guess what, we're not so unless you're here to help us stop the veil from crumbling down, then I suggest you go away and come back when you've decided other than that, you aren't getting any help from us." He added, these people are crazy if they think that he and Liv existed to help them out at and be at their beck and call whenever they pleased. They had bigger fish to fry.

"Look, sorry about Damon, but we" Bonnie said, looking at Jeremy, then back at Luke "We'll help. But we need you to locate someone first, It's Caroline, someone took her and with everything that's going on, we can't let anyone harm her." Bonnie said.

"I'll locate her later, for now we need to talk about how to fix the veil. I'll wake Liv" he said as he motioned the two to come inside the room and sit on the couch.

As soon as Liv appeared with her brother she said "So you want to help us fix the veil?"

"Yes" Bonnie said, "But we need you to locate someone for us first."

"Right. You guys won't do anything without getting something in return." Liv said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's Caroline and trust me, we need to find and protect her." Bonnie said.

"Why? She's a vampire she can protect herself, we need to work on the veil first." Luke said, annoyance etched in his face.

"She isn't a vampire, not right now any way and she's in more danger now." Bonnie said, she didn't trust Liv and Luke as much but she figured, as witches, it was their duty to protect her so she had to tell them Caroline's secret. "She recently came into her family's gift. As to how, we're still not sure but as witches its our duty to protect her." Bonnie said, she may not have her powers anymore but she still classified herself as a witch, regardless.

"Why? What is she?" Liv asked.

"She's an Elemental. Earth. To be exact." Bonnie said, knowing full well that the twins knew what she meant.

Looking at one another, Luke and Liv came to a silent agreement and began to get what they needed to perform the locator spell.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of driving, Marcel, the man who had come to her rescue, as Caroline found out his name had stopped just outside of the French quarter.<p>

"Where are we? Why are we stopping?" she asked. Over the last few hours she had learned who Marcel was and his role in Klaus' life.

"You need a place to stay where I can keep an eye on you while I figure out what to do with you." Marcel said as he began unbuckling his seat belt.

"What? You could just let me go you know or take me to the nearest bus or train station that goes to Georgia and I'll be on my way. Besides my friends would be worried about me as it is." Caroline said.

"Look, you can't go anywhere anymore cause you would be detected by Klaus, he runs the city right now and he has eyes everywhere. What do you think he'll do once news reaches him that a certain blonde female from out of town with a distinct knowledge on vampires arrives in town?" Marcel asked as he whooshed to her side of the car and opened her door.

Realizing what he meant, Caroline swallowed, stood up and nodded then said, "Alright, so what happens now? I can't exactly trust you. You hate Klaus and me being connected to him somehow doesn't exactly put me in a positive position right now."

"Well I did just save you from one of my men, Diego isn't exactly known for listening right now, not when I've been by Klaus' side all the time. And I don't exactly hate him, he raised me made me the man I am today. I just don't appreciate him swooping in after a hundred years and acting like he did everything this city is now, when that credit is mine." Marcel said as they continued to walk into the forest, "besides, I don't hurt pregnant women or children. It's been my number one rule. Clearly something is missing in this whole puzzle. Why was Diego so sure you're the Caroline Forbes he wanted when clearly everyone knows she's a baby vampire." Marcel said as he looked back at her.

Caroline stopped in her track, "You know about me?" she asked.

"Yes, Rebekah does seem to have an opinionated mouth sometimes and she brings up your name just to rile Klaus up, of course vampire hearing and all, anyone within their compound's vicinity would hear that so…" Marcel said as he continued to walk again once he heard Caroline's footsteps once more. "Now my question is, what happened to you?" he asked as he stopped just in time for him to turn around to find Caroline just in front of him.

Choosing not to answer, Caroline continued to stare at him before loking around and asking, "Where are we?"

Sighing, Marcel shook his head and said "Avoiding my questions now are we, no matter, I'll find out soon enough." He said then he turned around again to an abandoned little cabin, "Corinne! It's me, I need a little help here!" he shouted.

"There's no one here." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"And that is precisely why he brought you here." Said a voice from behind them, making Caroline turn around as fast as she could.

She saw a woman dressed in a simple off white dress with her hair loosely braided on one side of her head. Her skin was dark but her eyes were a light brown color that reminded her of her best friend, Bonnie. She had a warm face that made Caroline want to trust her.

"Corinne, Its nice to see you again." Marcel said as he approached the woman named Corinne.

"I know, Marcel. But I think it is best if we take this whole conversation inside. My spells are wearing thin as we speak, I must recast them." Corinne said as she made her way past Marcel and approached Caroline.

"My dear." She said as she took Caroline's hand and turned it so that she could see her palm, "It is true then. Come we must go inside." She said as she wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders and led her into the old abandoned looking cabin.

"I will not wait for you to move, Marcel, you either come now or my spells will ward you off my property." Corinne warned once she was in the open door. Marcel didn't need to be told twice and immediately zoomed in front of her and said "May I come in, Corinne?" with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, come in." Corinne said.

As soon as all three had entered the cabin, Corinne instructed them to sit down on the couch and began to recast her spells, after a few minutes, she returned to the living room where Marcel and Caroline sat, bringing a tray of hot tea and some sandwiches for Caroline.

"Eat," she said, "you must be very hungry; vampires often forget that humans need food to survive. " Corinne said to encourage Caroline. Sensing her hesitation, she added, "Do not worry about me, I will not hurt you, in fact it is my duty to protect you and the one you carry."

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"About your pregnancy? Child I am a powerful witch, I can hear news from the other side when I connect with the others that have passed." Corinne explained.

"Wait, so what do you know about Caroline?" Marcel asked.

"Unless you have decided whose side you choose to fight Marcel, I cannot divulge it to you. " Corinne said, "And yes, you can leave Caroline here, she will be safest with me after all."

"Corinne, come on, I just rescued her and took her here, I'm not going to hurt her! Just tell me what is going on!" Marcel said.

"Perhaps some other time" she said then faced Marcel "It's time for you to leave now. Do not speak to anyone about Caroline's whereabouts and do not let Niklaus find out you took her from Diego." Corinne said, putting Marcel in some sort of trance.

Caroline watched in amazement as Marcel simply nodded and bid her a goodbye, saying that he'll be back tomorrow and just left.

"Finally. Now eat. We have much to talk about." Corinne said, finally turning her attention back to Caroline and then sitting next to her.

Caroline obeyed while she began to think: What the hell is going on?!

* * *

><p>AN: Here's a semi long chapter! What do you think? I'm so excited to finally have a chapter out! Its been a while since my last one! Who do you think is this Corinne? (she's my made up character by the way. She's the only thing that's mine so far)<p>

Anyway! Let me know what you think and where you think this story is heading to? I feel like I've created a lot of loose ends right now for every character! There's the mystery with Elena/Katerina then Katerina's thing with Elijah, Tyler's whereabouts, Stefan's current dead status, Haley's role in this story, The different kinds of veil, Caroline's current condition and of course, Klaus' reaction to said condition!

Gaaah! I can' wait to tackle them one by one!:)

BTW, if I created some inconsistencies, please point them out to me so I can correct them? I went over this chapter a few times but I may have missed some parts as I was half way asleep already! :)

PS: Had to change the new witch's name from LUCY to CORINNE cause someone pointed out that Bonnie had a witch cousin named Lucy too! (honestly the only reason I named her Lucy in the first place was cause I just watched Lucy (scarjo) haha! :)

xx


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: NOLA**

"I found her, she's in New Orleans. In some sort of warehouse." Liv said as she finished the locator spell.

"Why would she be there?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus, he's in New Orleans isn't he? He probably took her." Bonnie said.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would kidnap her? They've obviously made peace with each other? And its not like he knows what's going on with Caroline, we all agreed that he should never know." Jeremy asked.

"I know but he's the only one we know in New Orleans, along with Rebekah and Elijah but lets face it, those two wouldn't take Caroline., We need to go." Bonnie said as she made her way back to the door.

"Not so fast!" Liv said as she magically shut the door before the two could get out. "You promised to help us. You're not leaving here until you uphold your end of the deal."

Walking back to face Liv, Bonnie said, "We have a theory, that there might be more than just one way to create a veil. But we need Caroline first before we can figure this out. If she gets hurt or dies, then everything the witches stand for will be gone."

Liv and Luke looked at each other as if conversing in silent then Luke walked over to Jeremy, grabbed his arm and cut into it with a knife then began chanting, everything happened so fast that Even if Jeremy was stronger than Luke, he felt himself become paralyze when Luke began chanting. As quick as it happened, it was over.

"What did you do to him?!" Bonnie shouted, trying to get away from Liv's hold. As soon as Luke cut Jeremy, Liv immediately grabbed Bonnie so she couldn't interfere with what Luke had done.

Letting Bonnie go, she said "You guys have a nasty habit to turn our backs on your end of the deals so we needed a little insurance. If you don't uphold your end of the deal with us, he dies." Liv said as she pointed to Jeremy, "Don't even think of trying to kill both of us before you fulfill your end of the bargain, he dies too." Luke added.

Shoving himself away from Luke as soon as the spell had been completed, Jeremy made his way to Bonnie's side and said, "We weren't planning on bailing on you! Incase you hadn't noticed, we can't let that veil crumble cause we have people we care about in there too! Let's go Bon. " Before he ushered Bonnie out of the room and back to Caroline's place.

* * *

><p>Klaus was honestly so bored. The party the witches had as celebration for the completion of their harvest had just ended. On the plus side, Papa Tunde has finally been vanquished once more and at least he was able to begin to gain Davina's alliance, if not trust.<p>

So now, Klaus finds himself sitting on a couch in his art room, nursing a glass of whiskey as he stared at all of his art works. He wonders what is happening in Mystic Falls. His spies said that the supernatural faction that lived there all either died or fled after a spell made by the travelers was cast upon the town.

He wonders if _they_ made it out of town or if they had died with the others. He wonders if _she_ survived, he hoped _she_ did. 'I should have sent someone to watch over her! Damn it!' he thinks as he downs the whole glass of scotch and sets it down on the table. Now he knows Stefan is dead and there may be a huge possibility she is too. After all, they were both always with each other.

A knock on the door takes him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." He said.

"Ah there you are. I have some news." Said the newcomer. Elijah had been in a meeting with the heads of each faction after the display Papa Tunde had caused during the celebration of the witches, which was held amongst the humans. They had been discussing how to contain the news that a supernatural event had occurred in the quarter and how they were to cover it all up.

"What news do you bring, brother." Klaus said, he knew Elijah would come and report to him about what had been discussed in the meeting.

"Yes, well it has been decided that we will act as if it was incorporated into the event as an extremely elaborate and meticulous presentation. The witches have agreed to create a potion that we would add to the water system in which the humans in the area will be susceptible to believe what information regarding the event we will put out there. Its only a small dose and will not in any way affect how the humans act, it will be out of their system as soon as the day ends and then all will be as it was." Elijah said.

"That's an awful lot of effort but if you think its what's best then so be it. How is Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

"She's fine, resting. She's a little bit annoyed that she got used but other than that, she'll get over it." Elijah said.

"Good. Let her rest." Klaus said as he proceeded to ignore Elijah's presence, signaling that he had wanted to be left alone now.

Understanding this, Elijah bid him goodnight and left the room.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, she had a mini panic attack, until she remembered everything that had happened the last few days until last night. 'Oh right, left Msytic Falls, got kidnapped by a strange vampire in Georgia, landed in New Orleans and rescued by another strange vampire and then crashed a witch's place' she thought as she woke up and heard something frying in the kitchen.<p>

"You're awake. Good, the bacon's almost done." Said Corinne who merely glanced at her then back at the stove where she was cooking.

"Good morning, is there anything I can do to help?" Caroline asked, she didn't want to be a burden to Corinne. She also didn't feel comfortable waking up to a stranger's place and having them make her breakfast.

"Nope, just sit down and eat, we've got a long day ahead of us and I'm guessing you probably have a lot of questions that need some answers." Corinne said as she laid a plate of pancakes, bacon and fruits in front of Caroline before taking a cup of coffee and some food for herself before sitting across Caroline.

"Alright" Caroline said as she began to dig into her breakfast plate, "And thank you for letting me stay the night and for breakfast. It smells really good!" she added.

Corinne smiled and signaled her to continue eating while she did the same.

* * *

><p>"I don't think she's in here." Bonnie said as she looked around the warehouse that was supposed to be where Caroline was, according to the locator spell.<p>

"Yeah, maybe they moved her while we were on our way?" Liv asked.

"I called Matt and told them what happened, they're on their way here as we speak." Jeremy said as he walked over to where the group was.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now? Are we going to keep looking around here or go into the city?" Liv's twin, Luke asked.

Before Bonnie could answer, someone else did it for her.

"You guys are going to get out of my warehouse before I do something we'd all regret. Well, maybe not really." Said the person who suddenly spoke up.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked as she looked at the man who suddenly appeared, he was tall, dark and handsome, he was also probably a vampire. No one could be that confident and cocky, just like every other vampire she'd met.

"I should ask you that seeing as you're trespassing on my property. Then again, I could use some breakfast right about now." The man said before zooming in on Bonnie.

He didn't make it over to Bonnie though for as soon as he showed his intentions, Liv began to chant a spell that made him collapse half way to Bonnie.

"You're a witch." Was all Marcel could say before the pain took over again, making him double over the floor.

"No shit Sherlock." Liv said as she rolled her eyes and proceeded to immobilize him.

Bonnie approached the vampire in pain and kneeled in front of him, "tell us where our friend is and she won't kill you."

"I d-don't k-know –what –y-you're t-ta-agh-alk-i-ing ab-bout!" Marcel cried out.

"Really? You're going that route? We cast a locator spell on her and it led us here. You own the place yet you don't know who's been going in and out of it? Really!" Luke said.

Marcel was about to respond until they heard someone clapping and chuckling approach, as the sounds got louder.

"Really Marcel, A hundred year old vampire and this baby witch can already inflict such pain on you. I thought I raised you better." Said the new intruder, amusement slipping from his face the more he spoke.

"Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." The new person said as he looked at the two others who had came with the witches. "What brings you to New Orleans? I have to say I'm glad you got out of Mystic Falls just in time. Tell me, did the others make it out as well? Or we're you the unfortunate two left?" he asked.

Bonnie stood up and faced the newcomer and said, "Klaus. I'd say nice to see you but I'd be lying." Before turning her back and looking at Jeremy. They know Klaus must have taken Caroline, and he must have ordered this guy, Marcel, to take her.

"No need to be mean, Bonnie. You're quite welcome to stay in the city while you figure out a solution for whatever it is that's going on in Mystic Falls." Klaus said.

"Huh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Liv said, she was unaware of the history between Klaus and Caroline and how Bonnie and the gang were trying to keep the truth about Caroline's situation from Klaus.

Bonnie looked at Liv as if she had just broken a very important rule while at the same time Klaus looked at the witch, "And why is that? witch?" he asked, curious and a little insulted at the tone of this teenage witch.

Liv sensing that she should not have said anything looked away from Klaus and let Bonnie answer, "Nothing, she's just being annoying. We're gonna go now." As Bonnie made a beeline for the exit before Klaus caught her by her arm and said, "You're hiding something Bennett and I'm going to find out what." Before releasing her arm and letting the group leave.

"What the hell was that Liv? You almost gave away our secret!" Bonnie said as soon as they got out of the warehouse and back into their car.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Let's just go, okay? I'll cast another locator spell when we get to a hotel or something!" Liv said.

As everyone got into the car, neither girls nor the guys that were with them noticed the Blond man who stood just outside the door, listening to their whole conversation until they drove away from the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Back inside the warehouse, Klaus found Marcel sitting on the couch, nursing his head with an ice pack.<p>

"What were those people doing here Marcel?" Klaus asked as he approached Marcel and stood in front of him.

"I have no idea" Marcel said, although he pretty much knew now what they were doing here he couldn't say anything to Klaus as he was instructed by Corinne, more like spelled by Corinne. "I just got here and they were already snooping around my place like they own it." He added.

Nodding, "well they do tend to have that sort of habit, dipping their fingers into other people's businesses." Klaus said as he began to pace back and forth, "But you see Marcel, they won't go anywhere near New Orleans as they know I'm here and God knows how much the Mystic Falls gang wanted me away from them as much as possible, so I can't help but think that something is happening and they're desperate enough to come here." Klaus said as he had once again stood in front of Marcel. "Now based on my experience with them, they wouldn't come here unless it's to retrieve information or something that belongs to them, and again, knowing that their presence is very near me, that can't be any good." Klaus said. The Mystic Falls gang was always bad news to him, except one that is.

Marcel put the ice pack in the table and looked at Klaus, "I really have no idea who they are Klaus and why they're here. I just really wanted them out of my home, in case you hadn't noticed they were trespassing. Now if you're really that bothered by their presence, I can try and drive them out of here or I can try and figure out why they're here. It's your choice. But right now I'm really wacked out by whatever spell that witch did so I gotta go take a nap." He said before leaning his head back against the couch.

"Fine. But if I find out that you are hiding something from me Marcel, I swear I will personally make you pay." Klaus said before leaving Marcel alone.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat at the living room couch, engrossed in a book about nature and its guardians. Earlier during breakfast, Corinne had explained to Caroline what she was and how she was used by nature to balance out a result of its loophole. Corinne then gave her a book that had been passed down from her family, generation after generation that was stacked with historical information about protecting Elementals as well as their roles in nature; witches to protect and guard the balance while the elementals create and ensure the cycle of nature continues.<p>

Caroline was brought out of her reading when Corinne sat beside her and put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks" Caroline said, taking the cup of tea in her hands and sipping from it.

"No problem" Corinne said, " So you probably have some questions." She added

Taking a sip from the cup, Caroline nodded and said, " I do, but I don't know where to start. Everything that's happening to me is so…. supernatural?" she said, earning a soft laugh at her choice of word.

"Well, you are in a very rare position, its much rarer now since you are practically the first vampire to still retain their elemental heritage, come to think of it, this is the first time anything like this has happened." Corinne said.

Settling her teacup back on the table, Caroline faced Corinne once more and asked, " Have you ever met another elemental before?"

"Truth be told Caroline, the last one in my family that's met an elemental was my great, great, great.. I don't know how many 'great' I should be saying but let's just say she lived over 150 years ago, so I suppose you're the only one who's gift has been activated, so to speak." Corinne explained.

"Oh." What was she supposed to say to that? She probably should have known that as the last entry in the book she was reading did date to about 150 years ago. "Do you think I'd turn back into a vampire after I give birth? Or will I become human once more?"

"Do you want to be a vampire, Caroline?" Corinne asked. As a witch, she never understood why someone would choose to be something so unnatural.

Caroline bit her lip as she thought about Corinne's question. Did she want to keep being a vampire?

* * *

><p>AN: Hiiiii! I know, I know, I've been out of this for so long! I don't really have a specific or good reason, just that I was too lazy and I didn't know how i'd be able to keep up with writing this and following the series at the same time.<p>

So guess what? I've decided not to follow the timeline of the series! Some things that happened in TVD and TO will still happen but I won't follow when it happened! I can't keep up with it! I'm still technically in season 1 on TO and season 5 of TVD but I gotta hurry this story up so I'm making really big changes and deviating from the series more!

If you see any errors, kindly send me a private message to let me know! Thank you! :)

btw, baby Hope is totes cute! I wonder if I should make Caroline's baby a girl or a boy? Can you imagine, Klaus handling two daughters? I don't think he'd be able to just dagger them if they misbehave like he does rebekah! LOL :D

xx

Unamedhpauthor


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: PASSED**

A few weeks had passed since Caroline had gone missing and her friends still had no clue as to where she is. Damon, Enzo, and Matt had arrived in New Orleans only to find that Bonnie, Jeremy, Luke and Liv still haven't found Caroline.

A few days later, Damon and Enzo left to find a solution for their problem in Mystic Falls while Bonnie, Jeremy and the twins stayed in New Orleans to search for Caroline. Matt had returned to Mystic Falls so that the gang could be kept up to date with what was happening in town.

"I don't understand, we've been here for almost three weeks and I can't find any trace of her! I know she's in New Orleans, the locator spell is saying that much but why can't it pin point where she is exactly?!" Liv said. She was getting really frustrated with her magic. She could usually find someone or something easily. locator spells were one of the first spells she mastered so she couldn't understand why she couldn't locate someone she knew for almost a year.

"Relax Liv, this isn't your fault." Luke, her brother said in an attempt to comfort his sister.

"Maybe someone or something is blocking the spell? Preventing us from finding Care." Bonnie said, entering the living room with one of her grandmother's grimoire.

"What do you mean? How can someone do that?" Luke asked.

"According to this grimoire, there are some witches that can block a spell in order to protect those we are bound to protect." Bonnie said, as she placed the book on the coffee table and pointed to a paragraph she was reading.

After reading, Liv and Luke looked at Bonnie, eyes filled with curiosity on as to who was keeping Caroline.

"Well, at least we know Care is with a witch." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>It took a while before Marcel was finally able to learn about who and what Caroline was and of her current predicament. It was odd, Marcel thought to himself at the beginning, he hated Klaus and he knew that Caroline was the key to getting his Kingdom back from the hybrid but he couldn't do it; he couldn't use her as bait or leverage. As he got to know Caroline he realized he cared for her. Not in a romantic sense but more of a sister, a familial level of caring, like how he cares for Davina like a sister too. It also probably helped that when he pledged to keep Caroline's secret and to not harm her, Corinne placed a charm on him, binding him to honor his word to protect Caroline and her unborn child.<p>

So it was no surprise that Marcel found himself talking with Caroline about the incident that had occurred in his warehouse regarding three witches who came looking for her.

"It must be Bonnie and the twins!" Caroline said, eyes lighting up at the mention of her friends.

"Yeah, well who ever they were they've been looking for you for weeks. Klaus is annoyed that the Mystic Falls gang has been lurking around the area and if they don't leave soon, he's gonna find out you're around here." Marcel said.

Caroline immediately understood what he was trying to say, "Do you think you can get them here? I need to speak with them, to plan our next move. The veil has fallen and Mystic falls is infested with travellers. We need to find a way to rebuild that veil and to reverse the traveller's magic. I also probably need to go to a proper doctor cause this little one is not going to stay in here forever." Caroline said as she touched her small bump, smiling.

"Sure, I can probably get them to meet up with me and then I can bring them here. I still have a few loyal followers so it shouldn't be that hard to find them and get them here." Marcel said.

Caroline smiled, "Thanks Marcel." she said as she heard Marcel's phone ring and watched him answer it.

Sighing at the name that flashed on his screen, Marcel answered, "Klaus." he said followed by, "What do you need?" Okay, I got it. meet you at the compound." he ended the call and placed the phone in his jacket pocket.

Standing, he said, "I gotta go. Klaus wants to meet up, Rebekah still hasn't woken from Esther's spell and Kol needs a certain grimoire I'm supposed to look for. I'll call Corinne when I get in touch with your friends."

Nodding, Caroline walked Marcel to the door and said, "Bye Marcel and thanks."

Marcel said nothing, instead he looked at her, smiled and nodded his head before turning to his car and driving away.

* * *

><p>It took another three days but Caroline was finally reunited with Bonnie, the twins and Jeremy. Marcel had found them just outside the quarter and got them to believe him when he told them he would take them to Caroline.<p>

Now the gang stayed with Corinne who has been teaching them all that she knew about protecting elementals and of the veil.

Marcel had advised them to stay away from the quarter as the witches, vampires and wolves were currently at war, especially since Esther and Finn had gained the side of the witches to kill Klaus and his siblings once more.

Currently, Bonnie and the twins were still working on a way to keep Caroline safe while looking for a way to get out of New Orleans undetected while they began to look for new sources of how to fix the veil.

"I can't believe him!" Liv comes storming into the living room and then plopping herself on the couch before her brother follows her.

"Liv, just ignore him. We have bigger problems right now than dad." Luke says as he calmly sits beside his twin.

"I know. But does he really want us to keep up with our task and worry about merging so soon?! Really, they think we are invincible!" Liv replies, rolling her eyes in annoyance at their father.

"Just.. Tell him we can't merge until the veil is back up. If we do that.." Luke says but stops mid sentence. Liv knows what he tries to say and understands.

The twins didn't realize that Caroline had been sitting on the arm chair with a book in hand while Bonnie leaned on the door frame that led from the kitchen to the Living room; both of whom had just heard their conversation.

"Ahem." Caroline said, signalling to the twins that she and Bonnie were present. "I don't mean to intrude but, what is a merge and why has it gotten you two in a.. oh I don't know, a bad mood?" Caroline asked.

Sighing, Luke looks at both girls, as if deciding whether or not he should tell them, shaking his head, he speaks, "It's.. It's nothing. Nothing we should worry about right now. We should get back to reading the grimoires."

"Didn't look like nothing. Liv was clearly stressed out about it." Bonnie said, officially making herself known to the ones in the room. It had been weeks since they all left Mystic Falls and she may not admit it now, but the twins have grown on her.

"We don't really want to talk about it now. Besides, what our dear old dad wants, can wait. We need to put up the veil and make sure Caroline is safe and that no harm comes to that child." Liv says, hoping that Bonnie and Caroline drop the topic.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, we're here." Caroline says as she realizes that the twins didn't want to open up to them right now, but it was clear that they'll want to talk to someone about it soon.

Liv looks at Caroline and smiles, "Thanks" before standing up and following her brother back to where they were reading the grimoires.

* * *

><p>Hayley was utterly bored. Ever since the Mikaelsons found out of her pregnancy, she had been under constant surveillance. She supposed it was all good and well, the witches were still after her even after Sophie cast that damned linking spell on her month ago, she learned quite well that she would rather be stuck in the mansion than out and vulnerable out there for the witches to hurt.<p>

She was currently walking out of the front kitchen and back to her room when she heard the clacking of stiletto heels.

"Ah, so this is where the bitch went." Hayley heard the voice say, looking around, she saw Elena stop in front of her. There was something… different about her.

"Elena? How did you find me? Why are you here?" Hayley asked. The last time she saw anyone from Mystic Falls was when Tyler tried to have her killed because of her baby. At remembering this, Hayley realized she was in a vulnerable position, her wolf powers weren't as strong ever since she became pregnant, all she could do was carefully take a step back.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I need to talk to Klaus or Elijah." Elena said, Hayley found that she sounded… sinister. The last time she spoke to Elena, she was filled with compassion.. This woman however, seemed… Evil.

"They're not here. You should try asking the guards outside. But I'm guessing you killed them since you got past them." Hayley said.

"Hmm, you're right about that." Elena said nodding, "Well. Take care, she wolf. I'll see you soon. Tell Elijah I need to speak to him and he knows where I'll be waiting." she said, leaving a stunned Hayley watching her saunter her way to the exit.

'_What has gotten into Elena?'_

* * *

><p><em>London, England.<em>

Damon and Enzo have been in London for a few weeks now. Ever since Stefan died, Damon had been inconsolable and so the task of looking for a lead that would take them to the tight lipped society of wizards and witches in UK that Bonnie had swore to them existed, fell on Enzo's shoulders.

Entering their hotel room, Enzo drops his rented car keys on the table and carelessly walks to the fridge where he took a blood bag and drank noisily from it before tossing it carelessly on the trash.

"Will you keep it quiet? I just drank three bottles of whiskey last night and two hot British girls!" Damon said as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Oh hush now. We've been in England for weeks and all you've done is mope about!" Enzo said as he he sat on his own bed.

"Oh, in case you haven't heard, my _brother_, just died. I'm mourning!" Damon replied, not bothering to take the pillow off his head.

"I know your brother just died. Which is why we're here, following a lead that could possibly help us bring back the veil up and get Stefan out of that damned side. But suit yourself if you'd rather mope and mourn like the sensitive man you are and let Stefan suffer and risk being vanished on that side for good." Enzo said.

He has had enough of Damon moping and refusing to help him. If Damon couldn't see how this can help his brother, he would stop looking for a lead. He was only doing this because Damon's his best mate, he didn't even like Stefan!

That seemed to sober Damon up as the next thing Enzo knew, Damon was up and wearing his black leather jacket and out the door, "Well? Lead the way." he said as he left the door open for Enzo to exit as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, well, well! I finally got another chapter out! Sorry for the suuuuuper long delay! I had other stories to write and focused on plus I had a hard time trying to link together the scenes here from what has happened in the actual series! I might make some jumps and major scene changes but other than that, I think I know where and how this story will go!<p>

I think this is just one big filler chapter cause I'm trying to set up the new scenes that are going to be set in motion for when Klaus finds out about Caroline and the whole other baby thing. Might even bring back some characters that got killed off in the series! Also, I am still not a fan of Klamille. :(

xx

Unamedhpauthor


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: AND SO IT BEGINS**

It had been months since she came to live with Corinne. Over the past weeks since being reunited with her friends, Marcel and Corinne had tried to sneak Caroline and her friends out of New Orleans only to be delayed by an attack or another. The war in New Orleans between the witches, vampires and werewolves were escalating and attacks became even more frequent as they months passed.

They were fighting over Hayley's unborn child, Marcel and Corinne had told her and her friends. The witches were appalled by such hybrid being born, a vampire-werewolf hybrid was one thing, but a vampire, werewolf _and_ witch hybrid? Well, that was another thing in a completely different level.

The witches wanted to kill it.

The werewolves weren't sure yet but as it was a bloodline of their alpha, they were required to save it.

The vampires, well, they wanted to be safe from the Original's wrath and so they did their best to protect the child and Hayley to that extent.

Caroline had never been more glad she had decided to hide her pregnancy from the Originals. She was glad that she had not been detected all this time.

Caroline was walking around the cottage's perimeter with Bonnie. It was a warm morning that day and she just felt the need to get out and breathe some fresh air. The child inside her had been moving about a lot lately and Caroline loved that she felt everything, even though the kicks could sometimes hurt. She was currently on the last part of her third trimester, and as peaceful as her whole stay in the forest somewhere in the middle of nowhere, she knew she'd have to get to a doctor soon.

"Bon, when are we going to be able to leave?" Caroline asked, she didn't mind staying here, it was quite peaceful. This past few months had been the calmest she'd ever had and she didn't want it to end. But she had someone else to take care of now and she knew that it wasn't a very safe place to give birth somewhere no one knows.

"I don't know Care, it's pretty crazy out there." Bonnie said. It was true, the weeks before they found Caroline proved it. The war kept raging on and it was just by pure luck that they weren't caught up in it.

Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of Marcel's car before it stopped and saw him get out of it, a worried expression on his face.

"We have to get you out of here. Now." Marcel said as he approached them and signalled them to head into the cottage.

Once inside, Caroline sat down as Bonnie called for Liv, Luke and Jeremy and Corinne. Once they were all together, Marcel started to speak.

"Hayley has been kidnapped by the witches and as of this moment, is in labor. We have to get you out now. The everyone is going against each other in order to get that kid. It's too risky for you to stay here, especially now." Marcel said as he paced back and forth. He may have planned to use Caroline but as he got to know her, he'd felt a fondness for her he had not felt since he allowed Davina into his life.

"But I thought it was too risky to leave now? And how did you know that Hayley is in labor?" Caroline said, worried, she'd wanted to leave yes, but if it could possibly endanger the life inside of her, she wasn't sure she would take that chance.

"I have a witch of my own with special powers, Klaus is having her tracked down but we aren't having much luck so she tried to feel for the fetus' location and that's how we knew. " Marcel explained. "We don't have much choice. The witches are gathering and the wolves are preparing for an attack, the vampires too, are filing up in the compound. We have to get you out of here because this place is filled with magic, magic that the ancestors of the witches will sense."

"Isn't it better though? Caroline is supposed to be protected by witches, so she should be safe from them." Jeremy said.

"Letting her stay here will make her a target for the werewolves and the other vampires, don't forget, Klaus has no idea about Caroline's current situation." Marcel rationalized.

"How are we getting out of here?" Liv asked. She'd tried every spell she knew but they couldn't get out of here without her magic being felt by the other witches. They'd know that they weren't from there and would no doubt follow them.

"I have a plan." Marcel said, "Right now one of my men are waiting for you on the outskirt of town. He'll have a car with him and from there you can take his car and drive away. I can't take you there though, Klaus will need me here and he will be suspicious of my whereabouts. Corinne will cloak you and the car enough to get you out undetected." he explained.

He'd talked to Corinne about this and while her powers don't work outside of her ancestor's domain, she could probably stretch it a bit further just until they get out of town undetected. She had not wanted to do this as it could drain her powers but, it was important that Caroline be kept away from the war that was about to ensue.

"Wait a second, wouldn't that be dangerous for you?" Caroline asked Corinne, she was there when the suggestion to cloak them out of New Orleans was suggested and when Corinne had told them that her powers could only reach up to a certain extent without draining her.

"I will be fine, I might need another witch to perform this but I can do it, it is my duty to get you out of here safely." Corinne said.

"I'll stay." Luke said. Causing everyone to turn to him, "What? no! Are you crazy, I'm not leaving you Luke!" Liv said.

"Look, Corinne needs someone to help her get you guys out safely. No one knows me here, I look just like any other tourist. I'll get out easier once you guys are safe, send me a text and I'll meet you wherever you guys are headed." Luke said.

"But…" Liv said as she tried to speak only to be cut off by Luke.

"No sis, like Corinne, you are my responsibility to take care. I need to know you're safe and out of this place. I don't care if you can protect yourself, I'd rather not risk endangering you further." Luke said. "In any case, they're going to need another witch to keep them out of trouble once out of here."

Liv than hugged her brother, pride and fear welling up inside her. "Fine. But please, be careful." she said.

"Always."

And with that the whole gang began to pack what little belongings they had and rode Marcel's car out to the town's outskirt where Marcel's man had been waiting for them.

* * *

><p>It had been over two weeks since they finally got out of New Orleans. Currently they were in Austin, Texas. After they had switched cars with Marcel's men, they did not have any plans nor idea where they were going so Jeremy kept driving until they reached Texas. Tired and exhausted, they rested at the nearest motel they could find after that, they than searched for a place they could rent until they were ready to pick back up and travel again.<p>

"Have you heard from Damon and Enzo?" Caroline asked. It had been a few weeks since Enzo and Damon had left to go to London and they had not heard anything from the two since.

"Nope. Last I heard was from Enzo, Damon was moping about instead of looking for a contact in that wizarding society grams said." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Caroline said as she shifted in her seat. Bonnie noticed Caroline's movement, "Are you okay, Care?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just finding a comfortable position, my back is killing me." Caroline responded.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked, only this time, Caroline's grunt answered it for her.

"Uh, Bon, I think its time." she said, clutching her swollen belly and looking down the floor to confirm that her water had broken, "Yep, its definitely time!" Caroline said as she saw the puddle of water that had flowed out of her and onto the floor.

"Oh God," Bonnie said as she froze, midway getting up from her seat, and stared at Caroline's water breaking. "Oh God! What do I do?!" she said, momentarily panicking, "Jer! We gotta go the the hospital!" Bonnie said running out of the room only to return momentarily, "Wait, I need to bring some things, right? Where'd you put them?" Bonnie asked.

"Coat closet" Caroline said as she began her breathing exercises, the looks she'd read said that the contractions would come at long intervals and that the labor could be long when it come to the first child, however as she tried to count the minutes, she couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a short one.

"Right, Got it!" Bonnie said as she ran out of the room and turned left… to the kitchen.

"Other way, Bon!" Caroline shouted as she groaned as another wave of contraction hit her.

"Right! Sorry!" Bonnie said as she ran back to the other side.

"What is going on?" Liv said as she entered, "Why is she running around like a lost chicken?" she asked, watching Bonnie run from one way to another.

"Baby's coming." Caroline said as she gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on, naturally breaking it as her vampire powers seemed to have somewhat returned, or maybe her adrenaline from the curent pain coursing through her body?

"Oh." Liv said as she stared at Caroline and than at Bonnie, and then realization hits her. "Oh! Oh my God! What do I do? Care what do I do?" She suddenly said, panicking at the urgency of the situation and she too begins to run around.

"Luke!" she shouts!" The baby's coming!" Liv started shouting as she ran up the stairs of the abandoned house they had rented out.

"Okay! I got the bag!" Bonnie said as she ran back to where Caroline was. "I got you some clothes too, and your fluffy slippers, do you need this? I don't know but I got it anyway, should I bring this or do you want to wear it now?" Bonnie asked, "Do you need to change? Or are you alright wearing that" I should get you something to wear! I'll be right back!" she said as she ran back to Caroline's room, baby bag and fluffy slippers still clutched in her arms.

"See! She's having her baby!" Liv said as she dragged Jeremy and her twin Luke down to where Caroline is.

"Care, are you having the baby?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes! Get me to the hospital, NOW!" Caroline shouted. Honestly, why are they panicking?! She'd briefed them about this already! "Get Bonnie and get me to the nearest hospital now!" she ordered.

Immediately after Caroline's orders, Jeremy and Luke helped her up and brought her to the car, as they were exiting, "Liv, get Bonnie!" Luke ordered.

"Right! Bonnie!" Liv said as she ran back inside the house and grabbed Bonnie, who was running around with a baby bag and another smaller one for Caroline.

As they neared the hospital, Bonnie suddenly remembered something, 'Oh shoot!" she said.

"What?" Liv said as she got out of the car to help Luke in assisting Caroline from getting out of the car while Jeremy went inside to ask for help.

"I forgot Care's fluffy slippers!"

* * *

><p>AN: Another update! I'm trying to speed things up so I can catch up with both series, I mean not that it will mean much as I've already decided to steer from canon! :D<p>

Also, did you guys like, Panicky Bonnie? LOL I just suddenly had a vision of Bonnie running around panicking about her best friend's sudden labor. LOL

Hope you like this chapter!

PS: As always, TVD and TO are not mine! :)

Leave a review? :)

xx  
>Unamedhpauthor<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: HELLO BABY**

Caroline stared at the little bundle in her arms. It has been three months since her little girl was born and she still marveled at every little detail of her daughter.

After she gave birth, she and the gang decided to stay in Texas to wait for Bonnie, Damon and Enzo to return. Her mother had traveled to Texas to be with her daughter and grand daughter.

"She's beautiful sweetheart." Caroline heard her mother's voice.

Turning around, she smiled, "Yes, she is." Caroline said.

Her daughter truly was a marvel, she had a thick tuft of blonde hair which was starting to grow a bit wavy, it seemed she was a miniature copy of Caroline, except when she opens her eyes, it was a deep dark blue instead of the light blue ones of Caroline. The only trait her daughter seemed to have gotten from her hybrid father.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked as she took her grand child from her mother and placed the child in her crib.

"I feel fine." Caroline said. Ever since she gave birth, her vampire senses seemed to have been returning slowly. She still didn't crave blood, but her hearing and sight and senses have begun to heighten slowly.

"Are you sure? You're not.. craving for anything?" Liz asked.

Rolling her eyes, "Mom, I am not craving for anything.. Except maybe your chicken pasta." she said.

Sighing, Liz smiled and said, "Alright, I'll make one for dinner." As she made her way out of her grand daughter's nursery, "Sweetheart, tell me when you feel the cravings return alright? I wasn't there for you when you turned the first time and if you do turn again, I'd like to be there for you." she said as she turned and closed the door.

Caroline smiled, her mother had never wanted her to become a vampire, but her turning brought them closer than ever.

Standing up, she checks to see if her daughter had fallen asleep and kissed her forehead one last time before heading out, she whispers "sleep well my Ellie."

* * *

><p>It has been over three months since they all saw his son. When the witches had taken Hayley, Klaus and the others had decided that it would be safer to have the world believe that his child had died.<p>

He'd given him to Rebekah to take care immediately after he was born and the fire that staged his death had been completed.

It broke his heart not to have his son in his arms and yet he knew it was for the best.

Hayley had married her werewolf partner, Jackson, and was now living in the bayou.

Elijah still ran the quarter on his behalf along with Marcel.

However it was the presence of his long lost eldest sister that had him in quite vigilant. She'd come at the proper time when they needed a witch to conceal Rebekah and his little Henrik and now she was living with him and Elijah in the compound.

She'd told them about her past, about the curse that their aunt Dahlia had placed on the family, that every first born female child of the generation will be handed over to her. It was what happened to her and so when little Henrik was born, they were all relieved. However, it meant that Freya was still the first female of a generation and that meant that now that she had once more awoken from the curse her Aunt had placed on herself, she will be looking for her.

Elijah and Klaus naturally promised her that they would protect her, that they will not let her leave them: Family above all, was their family motto after all.

After that, he had accepted her into the family more, he'd let her roam around New Orleans, live the life she had missed because of her curse and watched her be a bit more sensible than Rebekah when it comes to making mistakes with her partners.

However lately, he'd noticed the changes in Freya, the wariness had begun to return, she'd become more silent once more and she'd started looking around her surroundings as if she was waiting for someone to attack or take her.

Something was about to happen, he knew it. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>"Look, Enzo, I'm on my way to the airport, okay? Just chill!" Liv said as she locked the door to the house and turned around to head to her car to head to the airport.<p>

As she walked to her car, she'd noticed it. One by one, crows were appearing around the area, at first there were only a few flying around, but than, as each of them landed on the ground, it appeared that there were more of them.

Liv would have thought that there must have been a dead animal near but the crows merely stared at her…. Or at the house.

"This is creeping me out." Liv said as she made her way to her car and drove off. She needed to pick up Bonnie, Enzo and Damon at the airport after all and she hated being late. Enzo would never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>"Klaus" Freya said. She had been staring outside her room's window as it overlooked the main street. She watched says vampires, witches and werewolves blended with unsuspecting tourists and locals.<p>

"Freya." Klaus said as he entered her room and sat on the lounge chair in the corner. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

For a while, Freya didn't look at him than she turned and headed to her vanity. She took something on top of it and made her way to where her brother was.

"She's coming." she said, as she placed a black Dahlia in his palm.

* * *

><p>"Blondie! You're not pregnant anymore!" Enzo said as he dropped his bags on the floor and spread his arms as if waiting for someone to hug him.<p>

"Don't be so loud Enzo, you'll wake Ellie." Caroline said as she stared him down.

"What, I haven't seen any of you in months and I don't get a hug?" Enzo asked.

"Move over, Augustine, heavy bags here!" Damon said as he pushed Enzo further inside the room as he was blocking the doorway.

"Really, its not as if we actually care how heavy anything is, vampire super strength, remember?" Enzo said as he leaned on the wall nearest him.

"Damon! Not so loud, please!" Caroline said. "Ellie, is still adjusting to her sleeping pattern! If you wake her up now, it will ruin her routine and we'll have to start all over again!" Caroline said, not as loudly.

The two men merely looked at her as if to say, "We aren't too loud. What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, they hear a cry coming from upstairs.

"Great. Thanks you two!" Caroline said as she made her way up.

As Caroline had finally put her daughter back to sleep, she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Care." the voice said.

Turning around, Caroline immediately smiled. "Bonnie!" she said as he hugged her friend.

"I missed you!" Bonnie said as she returned Caroline's hug.

After Caroline had given birth, Enzo gave them a call and said that they had found the secret community of wizards and had gotten a ministry official called an 'unspeakable' to perform the restructuring of the veil. The only problem was, they needed Bonnie to be there for the procedure and so, Bonnie reluctantly left Caroline's side to head to England.

"How are you? What happened? Is the veil back up?" Caroline asked as she sat down on the bed she placed in the nursery for when she didn't want to be away from Ellie.

"I'm fine. everything went well. they took us to where their veil was.. Oh my God Care, you should have seen it! It's so different from what he had." Bonnie said, "Anyway, the only way to get the veil back up was to restructure our veil and join it to their own veil." she added.

"So.. You're no longer the anchor?" Caroline asked.

"No" Bonnie said sadly.

"Why are you sad then? Caroline asked. She should be thrilled that no more dead supernatural should would be touching her.

"Care, for it to work, they needed to restructure our veil to match theirs. Their veil.. They don't bring back the dead." Bonnie said sadly.

Caroline took a moment to analyze this and said, "So, Stefan… he's gone?" tears started to well up in her eyes when Bonnie merely nodded.

"I'm so sorry Care. We tried to talk to them to allow us to try but not only is it impossible but their own laws prohibits anyone to mess with the veil. Their kind is too powerful for my magic, and I barely even have mine." Bonnie said.

It had taken them weeks before they got Damon to agree to it, he didn't want to accept the fact that they would be able to fix the veil but he would no longer be able to get his brother back. Bonnie had consoled him in the end by saying that she hadn't seen Stefan since that day he warned them and that she had not encountered any other dead spirit since. It was most likely that Stefan along with all the other souls- her grams included- were gone for good as the veil had not only crumbled, but vanished too.

Slowly, Damon finally saw sense and had allowed for the procedure to go through.

"Poor Damon." Caroline said, she truly felt bad for Damon, Elena had left him

because she couldn't deal with her emotions between Damon and Stefan and ow Stefan is gone for good. Stefan was always the one who kept Damon in touch with his humanity, well, him and Elena except Elena's gone too.

Bonnie tried to shake the melancholy away, "Anyway how' the little one?" she asked.

Caroline immediately perked up, "She's wonderful. She's so sweet and she doesn't cry much. I'm starting her on her sleeping routine and Enzo and Damon just had to be so loud." Caroline annoyingly said the last part.

"Can I see her?" Bonnie asked, "I promise not to wake her." she added.

"Of course, Bonnie! You are her godmother after all!" Caroline said. as she stood and led Bonnie to the sleeping child.

They didn't notice the single Black Dahlia that fell on the floor as little Ellie was crying earlier.

* * *

><p>AN: Yaasss! I got another chapter out! I'm starting on Chapter 17 soon so I still have an extra chapter ready for publishing! How do you feel about this chapter? I've decided to make a switch! Hayley's got a baby boy and Caroline's got a girl!<p>

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review or feel free to send me a private message! :)

xx  
>Unamedhpauthor<p>

PS. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals :(


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: MOTHER DEAREST.**

"Klaus, she's found us." Rebekah said to her phone as she carried her nephew in her arms. She had been on the run from their mother ever since Klaus had given her Henrik to hid and protect until they were certain that there were no more threats to the little infant's life.

"Come back home, Rebekah. It's time for both of you be come home." Klaus said.

Nodding to herself, as she hurriedly walked inside her house, "I'll see you soon, brother."

She and Henrik were returning to New Orleans.

* * *

><p>She gasped, something was wrong. She could see darkness surrounding Caroline and the child, the child especially was being pursued by darkness. She could not let this happen.<p>

"Marcel" she said as the other person on the line answered.

"What's up?" Marcel said.

"They're in danger, the child especially." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Caroline and the child. Darkness is following them. You need to warn them." she said.

There was a long pause before he replied. "Alright. Thanks, Corinne."

* * *

><p>Caroline had just placed Ellie in her crib for another nap when one of her daughter's stuffed bear fell out of the crib. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw it.<p>

A withered black Dahlia.

As Caroline stood with it in her hands, she wondered where this came from until she looked around her, as if all of a sudden, there was another Black Dahlia placed in every corner of the room; one on her daughter's dressing table, another near her stuffed animals, on the bed she placed there, but the one sight that terrified her the most:

A Black Dahlia was growing right beside her daughter's closed palm, its vines trying to grasp her little wrist.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah." said the woman.<p>

"Mother. What an unpleasant surprise." Elijah said, the three siblings immediately standing close to one another, preparing to fight.

"I am not here to fight." Esther said, "I've come to warn you."

"Warn us? from what? I fail to see why you are being so motherly now." Rebekah said.

"I've made many mistakes in my life, Rebekah. But I never wanted you all to turn to the monsters you've become." Esther said. "I will forever live with the knowledge that I turned you into this. But you are my children and I do love all of you despite how I've acted."

"Stop with the act, mother. What do you want?" Klaus said. As much as he wanted to head those words from her, it was a thousand years too late.

"Dahlia is here. She is coming for your child, and for mine." Esther said, "I will try to do my best to stop her, or at least slow her down but she is much too powerful than I."

"Hello, mother." said a voice, causing Esther to turn around and Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah to look at the new comer.

"Remember me?" Freya said as he made her way to her siblings and stood in front of Esther. "The daughter you gave away?"

"Freya." Esther whispered.

"I see you still remember me." Freya said.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible. The deal you made is that she gets the first born female child of every generation. Henrik is a boy." Elijah said, trying to understand what their mother and Freya had told them.<p>

The magic of the witches in their family was especially strong in the first born females, so strong that they often die due to not being able to control their powers. The women either wield their powers and become the most powerful witch of her generation or they go crazy and die, that is, if they had not died in childhood from it.

Dahlia had used Freya to gain more power, she'd taught Freya how to control her powers and then she'd controlled Freya's powers in order to be stronger. That was what Dahlia planned to do to Klaus' child, had Henrik been a girl.

As the family began to argue and think of other theories, they barely noticed the sound of expensive stiletto boots until the owner spoke, "Perhaps I can help solve that little puzzle."

As everyone turned to the intruder, they all had different expressions.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah said all of a sudden, annoyed that the Gilbert girl was here.

"Well, I was going to give you a useful piece of information, I'd have given it sooner except your wolf mama didn't seem to let you know where I was." Elena said as she approached Elijah and looked him in the eyes, willing him to realize who she really was.

"Katerina?" Elijah whispered, to which she smiled. "I thought you were dead?" he asked.

"I was, but I found a way out of it." Katherine said as she turned to Klaus. "I'll tell you what I know Klaus, but I want my freedom. I'm tired of running and if you want to protect your child, you're gonna want to hear what I have to say." she said, hoping against hope that Klaus is merciful and doesn't pull out her undead heart.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should agree to this." Klaus said. He didn't want to agree to Katerina. She'd managed to avoid him for centuries after she had killed herself and prevented him from unlocking his werewolf curse.

"Because if you want to know and protect your child, your gonna need me." Katherine said.

Suddenly, Klaus has her up on a wall, his hand around her neck. "I am tired of your riddles. Tell me what you know and I might spare your life."

"I-it's about C-Caroline." Katherine said, choking. This gets him to let go of her and she drops to the ground, Elijah is by her side immediately and helps her up.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked, "What has that blonde barbie got to do with all of this?"

As Elijah held Katherine in his arms so that she can use him as support, Katherine looked at Rebekah and than Klaus. "You got her pregnant too."

Rebekah laughed, "Seriously. We've got more serious problems than your lies. Caroline is a vampire. Vampires can't get pregnant."

"She's an elemental. Thanks to Hayley getting pregnant, her Elemental gene-whatever, activated and in order to balance nature, she got pregnant by you, thanks to your hot hybrid sex-her words, not mine." Katherine said as Elijah finally got her to sit down.

"She had a girl three months ago." Katherine added. "If you don't believe me, ask him." she said as another figure entered.

Klaus then sped up and punched Marcel. "Where. is. She?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: New Chapter! Because I'm supposed to be reading for my Obligations and Contracts class. I'm doing this instead! Please pray that I don't get called tomorrow for a recitation I have no idea what to answer!

This is a short one but a lot is going on. Right? :)

Enjoy! and please, please leave a review or message me what you think of this chapter and the story so far? Love you guys!

Oh, and belated Happy Valentines Day!

xx  
>Unamedhpauthor<p>

TVD and TO are not mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: TRUTH.**

Caroline didn't know what the heck was happening. All of a sudden, strange things started happening, actually, strange didn't even begin to cover it!

First were the strange stares she got whenever she went out with Ellie a few days after she turned three months old, then there was the creepy gathering of black cats, then black crows outside their house, then the black Dahlias started appearing out of nowhere around her baby!

Caroline didn't know what the heck was going on and it was scaring her. Somewhere deep within her, she knew something was about to happen, something big and it scared her because she could feel that whatever it was, it had something to do with her daughter.

As Caroline finished strapping little Ellie in her car seat, she heard Bonnie before she saw her.

"Care." Bonnie said, Caroline turned to look at her.

"Yep?" she said as she who Bonnie was with. "Marcel? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Somethings come up." Marcel said as he looked at Bonnie who nudged him, "You need to return to New Orleans, now."

"Why?" Caroline asked, instinctly, she could tell that this was it. Dread and fear suddenly filled her, "Did he find out?"

"Yes. But there's more. You and your daughter is in danger." Marcel said as he looked around. "It's not safe to talk here. Get inside and I'll drive." Marcel said as he took the keys from Caroline's loose, trembling hands and started the car.

"Come on, I've texted the others, they'll follow." Bonnie said as she led Caroline inside the car.

* * *

><p>"Where are we again?" Caroline asked as she entered what seemed like a warehouse that was converted to an apartment.<p>

"We are at my apartment. I own this whole warehouse, its just outside of town, just enough so that the witches can't use their powers too much." Marcel said as he led the others in.

"Why are we staying here? I thought Klaus was meeting us." Caroline asked, she didn't really want to see Klaus but she was under the impression that that was why Marcel had picked them up in the first place.

"Somethings come up in the quarters again. He'll drop by later, or I'll take you to the compound later but right now, its not safe to enter the city." Marcel said as he took hold of his phone to read a text.

"When is it ever safe in New Orleans exactly? We got here it wasn't safe and now you're saying that we can't go in because its not safe but that we have to be here because we're still not safe!" Caroline said. She was annoyed. When she was pregnant, she got stuck in New Orleans for most of her pregnancy cause it wasn't safe for her to get out, and now they were back because something bad is apparently going to happen to her daughter and that they weren't safe in Texas and now apparently New Orleans still is not safe for them still!

"Look, there's a lot of issues going on in the Quarter right now. everyone is at war and with what's about to happen, its still safer that you are with us." With 'us' Marcel meant with the Original family and him, "I have to go and see what's happening. There's food in the kitchen and wife, the guest bedrooms are upstairs and all the doors on the left. I also had someone prepare your baby's room." Marcel said as he pointed where the kitchens and the way to the rooms were. "Now I have some of my men here to stay and watch you, if you need anything, just ask them. But please, do not leave this warehouse. At least until I or Klaus get back." he said as he made his way out of the warehouse and instructed his men to enter.

"Am I supposed to feel like a prisoner? I am getting so confused here." Caroline muttered to herself as she adjusted Ellie in her arms. "Let's get you settled, my little one." she said as she headed to where the rooms were along with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Caroline rocked her daughter as she hummed the lullaby, when she was sure that her daughter was finally asleep, she lay her down on her crib and stared at her daughter's sleeping form.<p>

Marcel had been gone for almost the whole day and, while she and Bonnie had arrived with Marcel, Liv, Luke, Damon and Enzo, Liz and Jeremy arrived at the warehouse.

Once Caroline was sure that Ellie would not be waking up, she went and sat on the rocking chair beside her daughter's crib. She had no idea how long she sat there just staring at her daughter but she was soon brought out of her stupor when she heard her mother's voice.

"Honey" Liz said as she entered the room with a plate on her hand and a glass of water on the other, "You didn't join us for dinner. I thought you might like to eat here instead." she said as she offered Caroline the plate and placed the glass of water on the table near her.

Caroline smiled and gratefully took the plate of food from her mom, "Thanks mom. I hadn't realized I missed dinner." she said as she began to take a forkful of pasta.

"Things are pretty crazy huh sweetheart." Liz said as she looked from her daughter to her beautiful little granddaughter. Ellie looked so much like Caroline when she was a baby and Liz couldn't help but reminisce about the times when Caroline was but an infant in her arms.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it." Caroline said as she placed the plate on the table and took the glass of water.

"What am I doing mom, was it crazy of me to think that I might have a simple, normal life with my daughter? Now I'm in a place where I have to tell Klaus, who is the most dramatic vampire I know, that we have a child together and that I might have to share custody of Ellie with him. What if I screw up and he screws up? Ellie would be screwed! How am I going to give Ellie the life she deserves if everything around us is so not normal? She's just turned three months and she's already in danger." Caroline said, she'd been too scared and preoccupied the last few hours that it was only now that she finally let her thoughts run rampant.

"Oh Caroline, that will always be a worry of every parent. You won't screw up Caroline, you're going to be a great mom to Ellie and as for Klaus, well, I'm sure you two will be able to come up with something that is agreeable, I don't know much about him, other than what happened back home, but I'm sure with the right push, you two will be able to come up with something." Liz knew that despite everything that went down in Mystic Falls with Klaus and his family, Klaus had had a soft spot, a crush on her daughter.

At first she'd notice him watching her daughter's moves whenever she was out and about and then her thoughts began to form a solid opinion on him when he'd sought out her home and willingly given Caroline his blood, along with his 'birthday' gift of a diamond bracelet and (yes, she'd seen that too, she still did her daughter's laundry and Caroline always thought keeping things in her drawers would keep her secrets safe) the beautiful blue gown she'd kept in a box at the very end of her closet, then she also found out that Klaus had rescued her daughter and helped her friends because Caroline was in danger and even letting her and her friends live whenever they made his own life and his family's life hell. She knew then that despite Klaus' infamous nature, he cared for her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Caroline said as she stood up and hugged her mom, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad too sweetheart." Liz said, "Now, I bought some ice cream with Jeremy before heading over, let's go get some… Unless Jer already ate it." Liz said as she held her daughter's hand to lead her out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat at the kitchen stool alone as she munched on the left over ice cream she and her mother had enjoyed earlier. It was much later in the evening and everyone had gone to bed but for some reason, Caroline could not fall asleep.<p>

"Hello, Love." she heard a voice say, causing her insides to squirm, her heart to beat faster and her entire being to freeze for a moment.

"Klaus." she said as she turned around to face him, ice cream forgotten.

There was a long silence that filled them. Neither one didn't know what to say to the other. 'What do you say to your once enemy turned one time lover turned your baby daddy?' Caroline thought to herself.

"So. What's going on?" Caroline asked. Might as well get this over with she said to herself. She still didn't fully understand the situation, all Marcel had told her was that someone was after her and Ellie. "Marcel just appeared on our doorstep and dragged us back here without a very thorough explanation of why." she added.

"Ah, yes, Marcel. How is it you know him by the way?" Klaus asked.

Sighing, Caroline placed her spoon on the sink and returned the ice cream in the freezer. "It's a long story." she said as she faced him again. "One that can wait. Right now, I need to know, why is my daughter in danger?"

Klaus slowly walked toward her, "Don't you mean, _our_ daughter?" he whispered to her once he was as close as he could be.

Caroline couldn't move, she felt that she ought to butsome part of her didnt want to. She could feel him so close to her, itsent her brain in over drive, forcing the memories of the last time they saw each other. the realization of what her brain was doing immediately made her move away from Klaus so fast it would seem as if she had her vamp speed back.

"Why didn't you tell me, Caroline? I know you hate me but I didn't think you'd hate me that much as to keep the knowledge of my daughter from me." Klaus said as he followed Caroline who had than moved away from him all the way across the kitchen.

"It's not that easy Klaus. I'm a vampire! I was never supposed to have gotten pregnant! and, can you blame me? After everything that's happened between us in Mystic Falls? We weren't supposed to see each other again, that last time we saw each other? It was supposed to be the last." Caroline said as she tried to come up with a reason on as to why she didn't want him to know.

When she and her friends had decided to not tell him, it felt like it was the right thing to do. She was still coping with the knowledge that she was pregnant. However as the months passed, she began to doubt whether or not it was right to keep her pregnancy from him. Of course he had a right to know, but things than were so complicated! She also knew that if their roles were reversed, she'd want to know.

"How is it not easy? I'm her father, I should have been told! Out of all people, Caroline, I trusted you to be honest with me at all times." Klaus said.

"Tell me Klaus, what would you have done? What would you have done if you found out early on? Tyler told me you kept Hayley cooped up in one of your houses here." Caroline said calmly, she needed to keep calm and to keep her thoughts organized. "With all the craziness that had been happening in Mystic Falls and, here apparently, tell me you wouldn't have done the same to me." she said. She knew, that Klaus still 'fancied' her, it had always been there, but she wasn't ready to face that fact before.

"What about Ellie? Would she have been able to live a normal life? Away from vampires and werewolves taht would want to hurt her?" Caroline asked, "Your child with Hayley hadn't even been born when witches started to end his life. You had to fake his death just so he could be safe." Caroline knew this because Marcel told her earlier while they were on the way to New Orleans about what had happened to Hayley and her baby.

Caroline kept her eye contact, she couldn't help but think that she was looking at her daughter's eyes, "I know, you deserved to know, I felt guilty not telling you, but.. It wasn't just about you or me. Our lives are crazy. Mine is crazy enough as it is. Could you imagine what that would be like for my daughter to grow up in? I want Ellie to have a normal life for as long as possible. She's the only chance I have to become a mother and I don't want to screw up. I can't protect her from all this supernatural stuff because apparently, its in our blood. But if I can give her a life that is free from all this for as long as possible I would. We were all thrust into this world without a choice, Klaus. I want Ellie to have a choice, I want her to be able to decide if she want s to be a part of this or if she would rather continue living her life away from all of this. Can you honestly tell me, that if I told you all of this before, would you have been able to accept that I did what was best for her?" she asked.

"I would have done everything to protect you and our child!" Klaus said. He'd done everything to protect Hayley out of duty to his unborn child with her. But he'd have done everything to protect Caroline and their child out of his….. feelings, for her.

"I know that. But you know that I did what was best for me and my daughter too." Caroline said. "I need to know what's happening Klaus. All Marcel said is that my daughter is in danger. What is going on?"

"My aunt is coming for her." Klaus said as she watched Caroline's expression turn from shock then confusion and then fear.

* * *

><p>AN: OMG OMG OMG! Have any of you watched tonight's TVD episode?! Seriously! It's finally happening! Klaroline is meeting up again! WAAA!<p>

Also, I don't know how I feel about them naming the twins Josine and Elizabeth, I mean I knew they'd do it but I'm more annoyed cause I've been working on another Klaroline fic where Caroline did name the twins Josine and Elizabeth and now I feel like I'm gonna have to change it cause they already did it in the series! :( I mean, I'm not even sure if I'd want to post the story but its still a bit annoying lol.

And, because of tonight's episode, here's the first Klaroline encounter after x number of chapters! I hope I didn't disappoint!

I'm going to stop now, I'm getting too chatty cause I'm too happy with tonight's episode!

xx  
>Unamedhpauthor<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO.


End file.
